Forgotten
by SapphireJ
Summary: Stephanie learns a promise made to her was broken. Who revealed the secret and who helps her get past it? Angst/Drama/Violence/Language
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 1**

A/N 1: Here it is… Forgotten Friday's! And for those of you who haven't read it before.. it is a Babe (I believe this was my first Babe to write!).

A/N 2: My web site, Stories for Women, is up and running! If you are interested in checking it out, please visit: www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net. There are also links to a blog, forum, and facebook page!

* * *

Not mine...they are hers...I don't make the money, she does.

* * *

"Steph, stop. Please, just listen to me."

"No, YOU stop. Get the fuck out and don't come back."

"Steph, don't do this to us. Let me explain."

She glared at him. She didn't want to hear his explanations.

"You told me, you fucking promised me, that you were done with that shit. I TRUSTED you. You just threw all that away." She turned her back on him; she couldn't even look at him anymore.

He sat down in the kitchen chair, put his forearms on the table, and laced his fingers together. His head hung down and he felt defeated.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this. I…"

"No, you never meant for me to find out PERIOD! I'm tired of all the damn secrets. I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, but I can't. If you won't leave, fine. I will. Lock up after yourself and be gone when I get back."

Stephanie picked up her purse, slid her gun in the small of her back, put her phone on her hip, and grabbed her keys. She slammed the door on her way out.

She hopped on her bike, slammed the helmet on her head, and peeled out of the parking lot. She had no clue where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay at her apartment, not with him there.

She didn't realize how far she'd been riding until she could hear the waves. She stopped the bike and looked out on the horizon. Endless water. Peace. Calm. Relaxing. This is where she needed to be.

She drove down the street and pulled into a driveway. Getting off the bike, she took off her helmet and sat it down. She looked up at the house and smiled. It still looked the same. She walked up on the porch, felt around the top of the porch light and found the key.

Stephanie opened the door, walked in and just stood there remembering the smells. She could smell the fresh baked banana bread, the fresh apple pies and her favorite; homemade bread. She walked through the house touching everything and smiling at the memories.

Stephanie made it through the house and walked out on the back deck. She could see the sun setting as she sat down in the chair. Her phone rang; she knew who it was from the tone. She didn't want to talk, so she let it go to voicemail. Ten minutes later, the phone rang again; different tone, but still not someone she wanted to talk to.

She knew she should let someone know where she was and that she was fine. But right now, she didn't care who knew where she was. She needed time to think and process what she just found out.

She settled back in her chair and thought about her fucked up day.

_The alarm was going off and wouldn't stop. Stephanie picked it up and flung it across the room. She sighed when it landed with a THUD._

_When she finally got out of bed, she took her shower and got dressed for the day. Once she was dressed for work, she grabbed her utility belt and slapped it on. She got it loaded up and stepped into the hall to leave for work._

_There was an envelope on the floor at her door. She picked it up and looked up and down the hall. No one there. Her spidey sense was humming. Stephanie stepped back into her apartment and shut the door._

_Sitting down at the table, she wasn't sure she wanted to open the envelope. It could be anything, but she knew it wasn't good._

_Slowly, she opened the envelope and dumped out the contents. Sitting there staring at the pictures, she felt her stomach start to roll. She leapt up and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time. She leaned against the tub and cried. She felt her world crashing down on her._

_Once her world stopped spinning, she stood up, rinsed her mouth, and went back to the kitchen. She picked up the envelope and put the contents back inside and sat it on the table again._

_Picking up her phone, she made one phone call._

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's Steph. I'm not coming today. Something came up."_

_"You okay? Need anything?"_

_"No, I'll be fine. I just need to take care of something."_

_She hung up and grabbed her last container of B&J's ice cream._

Stephanie walked into the house and grabbed her keys. She needed a drink and there was nothing in the house.

Walking down the boardwalk, she stopped at a local bar. She thought about it for a second, but decided to go in. How much worse could the day get? At least it was almost over.

Walking up to the bar, she could feel all the eyes on her, but she didn't care. She took a seat at the bar and waited for the bartender.

"Hey there pretty lady, what can I get ya?"

"I'll take a Corona and lime."

"Sure thing." The bartender slid a Corona bottle towards her and placed a few lime slices next to it. "Haven't seen you in here before. New in town?"

She looked at him and noticed that he could almost pass for a Merry Man. "Something like that." She pushed a lime in the bottle and swirled it around. She looked at the bartender and decided she needed more than the Corona.

"Tequila shot. Make that two."

"Who are you trying to forget?"

"Who said I'm trying to forget anyone?"

"Come on. No one as pretty as you walks in here alone and orders tequila shots unless they are trying to forget someone." He lined up two shots for her and wiped down the bar a little. "So, who is he?"

Stephanie slammed both tequila shots without even thinking. "Two more."

"Hold on there sugar. I don't know that you need more. You don't exactly look like someone who is use to drinking a whole lot."

"Don't piss me off. I said two more. Now, are you going to give me two more or do I need to find another bar?"

Stephanie felt someone sit down on the bar stool next to her. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, she knew that scent.

The bartender looked at her companion and back to Stephanie. "You looking after her?"

"I am now."

The bartender shook his head and left to see about the other patrons.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not leaving and you are not getting two more shots."

Stephanie looked next to her. Thinking for just a minute, she pulled out the envelope from her jacket and tossed it on the bar.

"Go ahead, open it."

Her companion opened the envelope and dumped the contents just as she had done earlier this morning. She heard a low whistle followed by, "Fuuuuuuuuck."

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out my web site!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 2**

_A/N: I decided to post Forgotten on Wednesday's and Friday's. This way, this story and Manny Reason's will finish at the same time. Then I can begin posting two more stories ;) So, here is chapter two for you!_

* * *

_Previously: Stephanie looked next to her. Thinking for just a minute, she pulled out the envelope from her jacket and tossed it on the bar._

_"Go ahead, open it."_

_Her companion opened the envelope and dumped the contents just as she had done earlier this morning. She heard a low whistle followed by, "Fuuuuuuuuck."_

* * *

Manny dropped a few bills on the bar and nodded to the bartender. "Come on, wifey. Let's get you out of here."

Stephanie grabbed the envelope and put it back in her coat pocket. "How did you know I was here?"

"Tracker. You and I were supposed to go out on surveillance tonight and when you didn't show, I tried calling you. You didn't pick up, so I looked for your tracker and drove here," he told her has he held the door open.

Manny and Stephanie walked out of the bar and down the street.

Slapping her head, Stephanie muttered, "Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot about the surveillance."

Manny put his arm around Steph's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I got Les and Bobby to cover for us. So, have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes. He showed up at my place earlier this morning. We fought and I left."

Stephanie started walking up the driveway, but Manny stopped. "Where are we?"

"This is my grandparent's house. Well, now it belongs to my parents, but still. I grew up here in the summers. Come on."

Manny followed Steph in the house. "I don't have anything to eat or drink yet. I've not gone to the store. All I have to offer is water."

"Water is fine. You ready to talk yet?" Manny asked as he looked around the living room.

"What is there to talk about? You saw the pictures."

Manny sat down on the couch and waited for Steph to sit. "Can I see them again?"

She tossed the envelope to him and he spilled the pictures out.

"Where did you find these? Any idea who sent them?"

Stephanie blew out a sigh. "They were at my door when I went to leave this morning."

Manny looked at the pictures again. One by one, he felt his anger rising. How could he do this to her? Everyone knew of the promises that were made four months ago. They knew he promised her he was done with that part of his life.

"What did he say when you showed these to him?"

She laughed. It was either that or cry, and she was done crying.

_She heard her locks tumble and knew she was about to come face to face with him. _

_"Good morning, Cupcake. Thought I'd bring over some coffee and donuts before I went home to bed."_

_Joe leaned down to kiss Stephanie, but she turned away and he got the side of her head instead._

_"Steph, you okay?"_

_She glared at him and motioned for him to have a seat._

_"Got some real interesting mail this morning."_

_"Really? I didn't think the mail came until the afternoon."_

_"Anything you need to tell me, Joe? Anything at all?"_

_She saw a moment of fear cross his face before his cop face came down. "No. Nothing that I can think of."_

_"Okay. Then how would you explain these?" She dropped the pictures out of the envelope. She watched Joe's reaction when he realized there were pictures of him and Terri, him and Joyce, him and Robin and finally pictures of him, Terri and Joyce. The dates on the pictures were within the last three weeks. _

_"Fuck. Who gave you these?"_

_"It doesn't matter. We're done." _

_"Steph, stop. Please, just listen to me."_

_"No, YOU stop. Get the fuck out and don't come back." _

_"Steph, don't do this to us. Let me explain."_

_"You told me, you fucking promised me, that you were done with that shit. I TRUSTED you. You just threw all that away." _

_"I know what I said and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this. I…"_

_"No, you never meant for me to find out PERIOD! I'm tired of all the damn secrets. I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, but I can't. If you won't leave, fine. I will. Lock up after yourself and be gone when I get back."_

Stephanie woke up to the smell of coffee, bacon, eggs and fries. FRIES! She sat up and looked towards the kitchen. Manny was standing at the stove cooking. Stephanie got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, wifey."

"Hey Manny. Where did the food come from?"

He handed her a bag of fries and a large coke. "I went to the store and McDonalds this morning while you were sleeping."

Stephanie walked over to Manny and kissed his cheek. "Oh, thanks. Sorry for passing out on you last night." She stuffed her mouth full of fries and took a drink.

"I figured you'd be out pretty quickly. A drinker you are not, so I figured after those two shots, you'd be out pretty soon. As usual, I was right."

Stephanie finished her coke and fries and went to take a shower. Once she was dressed, she went back to the living room and found Manny on the couch.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I know. I want to stay and talk with you for a little bit, but I do need to head back soon. I have a shift at 1500." Manny had tried changing shifts with Binkie, but he already had plans, so Manny had to head back to Trenton.

Stephanie's phone started playing "I'm too Sexy" and Manny lifted an eyebrow.

Picking up her phone, she smiled and said, "Hey Les."

Manny busted out laughing. "That's Santos?" he whispered.

Stephanie shook her head yes and put her finger up to her lips.

"Hey Beautiful. Where are you?"

"I'm in Point Pleasant. Why?"

"Did you forget something this morning?" Lester was trying to act upset, but was laughing.

Stephanie thought for a moment before hanging her head, "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I forgot we had a date for the gun range. Damn it. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Beautiful. We can do it sometime after work next week."

"Thanks, Les."

She hung up and smacked Manny in the arm. "Well, the song fits, doesn't it?"

Trying to control his laughing, he finally nodded, "Yes, Steph, it does."

They sat there for a little bit just enjoying the quiet. Finally, Manny couldn't take it anymore and he had to know.

"Steph, what happened with you and Ranger?"

Stephanie sighed. This was not something she was ready to discuss yet. Hell, she didn't know how to explain what had happened. "He isn't 'in the wind', is he Manny?"

Manny shook his head and pulled Stephanie to him. "No wifey, he isn't."

* * *

_Please leave a review! I love to hear what you think!_

_Don't forget to check out www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net and look at the previews of my books in the Time Series. If you happened to read Time to Heal when it was posted here, it is in the series.. along with how Stefani met Cougar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 3**

_Previously: _

_"Steph, what happened with you and Ranger?"_

_Stephanie sighed. This was not something she was ready to discuss yet. Hell, she didn't know how to explain what had happened. "He isn't 'in the wind', is he Manny?"_

_Manny shook his head and pulled Stephanie to him. "No wifey, he isn't."_

* * *

Ranger sat in his Miami office staring at the pile of paperwork he'd been putting off. He'd been in Miami for three and a half months now. He knew he needed to get the paperwork done, but he just couldn't concentrate on it. He was thinking back to his last night with Stephanie when a knock at the door brought him back to the present time.

"Enter."

Silvio walked in and shut the door. "Here are the last two searches you wanted for today." Silvio put the papers on Ranger's desk and sat down.

"So, you ready to talk about why you are still here and the Bombshell is still in Trenton?"

"No."

Silvio leaned forward and started at Ranger. "Shit, man. Did you fuck it up again?"

Ranger glared at him. "When the hell did it become okay for my men to discuss my personal life?"

"Hell man, it became okay when you introduced us all to Stephanie. You shouldn't have brought her down here if you weren't serious about her. The only female to have ever stepped foot in this building, other than Louisa, is Julie. Louisa doesn't really count since she cooks and cleans for all of us."

Ranger took a deep breath. He knew he'd never get Silvio off his back if he didn't talk. Silvio was almost as bad as the guys back in Trenton.

"Look. I didn't fuck things up this time. She asked for something and I gave it to her."

Silvio sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him. "What did she ask for?"

Ranger put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath and started telling Silvio what happened that last night, three and half months ago.

_He broke into her apartment in the middle of the night, like he had many times before. He sat in the chair in her room and just watched her sleeping. It always calmed him down to just sit there listening to her breathe._

_He saw her stir and he knew it was time for him to leave before she woke up. Just as he reached the door, he heard her._

_"Ranger?"_

_"Shh, babe. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to check on you."_

_"Ranger, please, come sit down. I need to talk to you."_

_Ranger walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her. He brushed the hair out of her face and waited._

_"Ranger." Steph took a deep breath and tried to steady her racing heart. "I need to let you know that Joe and I had a long talk the other night."_

_"Joe and I have agreed to give it one more honest try. He has promised me he won't be working with Terri anymore. He said he will make sure that if there is a case that she is needed on, he will turn the case over to someone else. He promised me he will stop sleeping with her; that he is done with that part of his life. He says he's ready to settle down."_

_"He has realized that my job is very important to me. He isn't trying to make me quit. He has asked that I get training to help me. So, if you and the guys don't mind, I'd like to take you up on the training you offered me a long time ago."_

_Ranger sat there and listened to what she was saying. He kept his blank face in place; he didn't want her to see his heart was slowly breaking. He knew she was safer with Morelli, but he didn't like it. He knew Morelli was a cheating, heartless bastard. "Do you really believe he will stop sleeping with Terri?"_

_"I hope that if they aren't around each other, the temptation won't be there." Stephanie sighed and looked at Ranger. "Ranger, you can't keep doing this."_

_"What, Babe?"_

_"This, breaking in my place. One of these nights, Joe might be here and that wouldn't go over very well. And the kisses, those have to stop as well."_

_Stephanie fought the tears, she didn't want to let him see her crying. _

_"Babe, do you want me to stop?"_

_"No, I don't want you to stop, but I need you to stop. I can't think straight when you are kissing me and if Joe ever saw you kissing me, he'd go ballistic. I want a relationship, Ranger. I deserve a relationship." What she didn't say was that she wanted one with him._

_"I'll back off, babe. Good luck with Morelli. Get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and left. He stood outside her door wanting to go back in there and tell her she was making a mistake. But, he couldn't offer what she wanted, needed and deserved. He had to let her go._

"So, she asked you to stop kissing her and you ran to Miami?"

"I can't be around her and not touch her. You know that. She asked for me to back off, so I did."

"No. You fucking ran to get away from her. You threw her to the cop! You know he will cheat on her and break her heart. If he hasn't already."

"I can't be her second choice, Silvio."

"You aren't. You are her first choice, but too damn set in your ways to allow her to have her first choice. When are you going to get your head out of your ass? When she finally finds someone who does treat her right and is willing to give her the relationship she wants, needs and deserves?"

Ranger growled at Silvio. "Who do you think is going to do that?"

"Obviously not you. But I'm willing to bet that when she finds someone like that, you will be right there to fuck it up for her. You are my boss and my friend, but right now you are an ass. You don't want her, but you don't want anyone else that would mean competition to have her. You are fine with her being with the cop because you know he will fuck up and she'll leave him."

"My life is too dangerous for her. I have enemies that…"

"SAVE IT! Damn it Ric, don't you see that she attracts her own enemies? How many times have you had to rescue her due to one of your enemies? How many times was it due to one of her enemies? I'm willing to bet that most of them were her enemies. Am I right?"

Ranger nodded his head and sighed.

"Then stop being a pussy and fucking let her in, man. She knows what you have done, what you now do and she still loves you. Don't throw it away. You're going to lose her for good if you don't do something soon."

Silvio stood up and walked towards the door. "If I were you, I'd be on the next plane to Trenton and be there for her. You know he is going to fuck up soon and she's going to need her best friend." With that, he walked out the door and left Ranger to his thoughts.

* * *

Leave a review... you know you want to ;) (Don't forget www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net for my original works)


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 4**

_Previously: __Ranger nodded his head and sighed._

_"Then stop being a pussy and fucking let her in, man. She knows what you have done, what you now do and she still loves you. Don't throw it away. You're going to lose her for good if you don't do something soon."_

_Silvio stood up and walked towards the door. "If I were you, I'd be on the next plane to Trenton and be there for her. You know he is going to fuck up soon and she's going to need her best friend." With that, he walked out the door and left Ranger to his thoughts._

* * *

Stephanie stepped off the elevator Monday morning as was greeted by the sight of Manny, Lester, Tank, and Bobby. She smiled at all of them as she walked to her cubicle. She had been working at RangeMan a little more than part time for the past three months. She took her training serious now and made sure to schedule 4 hours each of mat and range time every week. She wanted to keep her skills up and learn new techniques.

Stephanie had been in her cubicle for an hour before Manny stopped by.

"Hey there wifey." He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey Manny. Thanks for letting me crash in your apartment last night. There was no way I could have gone to Joe's or my parent's house. And I didn't want to stay at my apartment. I need to get the locks changed before I can stay there again."

"No problem, Steph. You can stay anytime. Why don't you talk to the Lester about installing a new lock? Or better yet, talk to Hector about installing a system?"

"No, I don't want a system. I don't want everything I do to be monitored. But, I will talk to Les about a new lock."

Manny sighed, but knew better than to push her. "So, what are we doing today?"

Manny had asked to be Stephanie's partner the day she signed on to RangeMan. He trusted her with his life and knew she'd have his back. He and the others had been training her and the change in her was amazing.

"Well, we should probably head to the bond's office and pick up my files and see if Lula needs help."

Lula now took care of the low end bonds, Stephanie (with Manny's help) took care of the mid-range bonds while RangeMan took care of the high-end bonds.

"I'm ready to roll when you are, Wifey."

Steph grabbed her keys, purse, and phone. She already had her gun on her. She walked to the elevator with Manny and waved at the guys as she passed them.

The drive started out quiet as usual, but Steph soon broke the silence.

"How many of the guys know I stayed in your apartment last night?"

Manny looked over at her and smiled. "Most of them, sweetheart. Hal was on monitors last night when you came to my place and noticed you didn't leave. Lester and Bobby were on monitors this morning and saw you coming out of my place."

"That's why you were all in a group talking this morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you think. Lester started his normal joking and I pulled the three of them together and told them they were not to say a word to you. If they felt the need to joke or some other type of bullshit, they were to come to me. I can handle it, but I know you don't need it right now. None of them know the reason. I didn't feel that was my place to tell them."

"Thanks, Manny. I appreciate you telling them to leave me alone for now. I need to deal with this mess first."

They pulled into the bond's office and went in. Connie and Lula just stared at Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie knew the looks she was getting.

"White girl, you want to explain why you ain't at home with super cop? He done been in here this morning looking for you. Talkin 'bout how you ain't been home since Friday morning."

Stephanie took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Look, I went to Point Pleasant on Friday and came back to Trenton yesterday. I went to RangeMan to see if there were any searches that were priority since I wasn't there on Friday. It got late and I crashed there."

"Oh, girl. You crashed at Batman's?"

"NO. I did not stay in Ranger's place." She looked over at Connie and asked, "Are there any files for me?"

"Sorry, Steph. Not a one. I don't even have any for RangeMan. Just Lula and even then, it is only Mooner."

"Okay, well, we are off then. I'll catch you girls later."

Manny held the door open for Steph and then slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the truck. Just as Manny was opening the door for her, she saw Joe's POS car pull in the lot.

"Cupcake, where the fuck have you been?" Joe screamed as he got out of his car.

"Joe, I don't want to do this. We are done. You know that."

"Bullshit, you are going to hear me out." Joe grabbed Stephanie's arm and jerked her to face him. Manny reached for his gun and had it pointed at Joe's head in an instant.

"Manny, don't. I don't want you to get in trouble." Stephanie looked at Joe. "There is nothing for me to hear. I saw the evidence. Those photos were dated within the last three weeks. You have been working odd hours the last three weeks, now I know why. I'm done Joe. I cannot and WILL NOT keep doing this. Leave me alone."

Stephanie jerked her arm, but Joe had a tighter grip. With her other hand, she reached behind her and pulled her gun out of her pants. Before Joe knew what was happening, Stephanie had her gun at his temple and the safety off.

Stephanie's voice was calm and deadly cold. "I suggest you remove your hand from my arm before my finger slips, Detective Morelli."

Joe looked at Steph with shock in his eyes. "Cupcake, you won't hurt me."

"DON'T call me that EVER again. And don't underestimate me." Stephanie pulled the hammer back and cocked the gun.

"Steph, you don't want to do this. Think about it. If you shoot him, you will end up in jail. Wifey, I need my partner, give me the gun." Manny was slowly walking towards Stephanie and Joe.

Stephanie was smiling an evil smile. Joe was looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Manny reached Stephanie and put his hand on hers.

"Come on, Steph. You don't want to do this. He's not worth your freedom." Slowly Manny slid his hand around hers and brought the gun away from Joe's head.

"Morelli, I suggest you leave Stephanie alone. She is not the helpless girl that you think she is. She never has been, but you must have forgotten that she has had a lot of training these last few months. She doesn't hesitate to use her gun anymore."

Joe looked at Stephanie and shook his head. "This isn't over. We will talk and you will listen. We will be getting married. I know I told you that you could keep your job, but if this is what it has turned you into, then you will be stopping the job and staying at home. I won't have my wife pulling a gun on me. And if you ever do it again, I'll have you cuffed so fast your head will spin."

"Fuck you Morelli. I'm done." Stephanie walked to the truck and got in. Once she was in the truck, her emotions took over.

Manny watched as Joe got in his car and took off. When Manny got to the truck, he opened Stephanie's door and pulled her into him and held her while she cried.

* * *

_**Tbc ~ Let me know what you thought!**__ Please, don't forget to check out my original stories (yes, I'm self-promoting ;) ) www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 5**

_Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews! _

_Previously: Joe looked at Stephanie and shook his head. "This isn't over. We will talk and you will listen. We will be getting married. I know I told you that you could keep your job, but if this is what it has turned you into, then you will be stopping the job and staying at home. I won't have my wife pulling a gun on me. And if you ever do it again, I'll have you cuffed so fast your head will spin."_

_"Fuck you Morelli. I'm done." Stephanie walked to the truck and got in. Once she was in the truck, her emotions took over._

_Manny watched as Joe got in his car and took off. When Manny got to the truck, he opened Stephanie's door and pulled her into him and held her while she cried._

* * *

Stephanie and Manny pulled into the RangeMan parking garage. Stephanie opened her door and headed to the gun range. She had some anger she needed to work off and that was the best way she knew how.

Manny followed her but knew talking to her was useless; she never talked when she was this pissed.

Stephanie put on her protective gear, slipped her gun out of her pants, made sure it was fully loaded and sent a target out as far as she could. Holding her gun the way she'd been shown how, she emptied her clip, reloaded and emptied a second one. As she was getting ready to empty the third one, her arms dropped and she lowered her head.

Manny knew she was ready to talk. He walked up behind her and slowly put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against him. He rubbed her shoulders until he felt her relax. She dropped her head back to his chest and sighed.

"Thank you for being there. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't."

"I know. Honestly, I was afraid if he didn't let you go, that one of us would have ended up shooting him. I didn't want it to be you."

Stephanie turned around and faced Manny. "Why?"

"Steph, you've known Joe all your life. He's been a part of your life since you were a kid. How do you think you would have handled it had you shot him?"

"I don't know. Part of me hates him enough to shoot him. Part of me hates him enough to let you shoot him and yet; there is a part of me that doesn't want him dead. Just out of my life." Steph laid her forehead on Manny's chest and absorbed as much strength from him as she could.

When she felt better, she cleaned up her firing lane and headed up to the fifth floor with Manny. Manny went to his cubicle while Stephanie went to the break room for a bottle of water.

"Hey Beautiful. You okay?"

Stephanie turned around and saw Lester sitting at a table. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Heard about the bonds office. Just wanted to make sure you knew if you needed to talk, I'll listen."

She sat down at the table with Lester and opened her water. "I know and thank you. I'm not ready yet, but maybe later."

"Sure. Listen, Bobby, Tank, Ram, Manny, and I are going out tonight. You want to come with us?"

"Where?"

"Pino's or Shorty's and then to the bar for some drinks and dancing."

Stephanie thought about it, but knew she could use a distraction and a night out. "Sure, when?"

"We are leaving right after work."

"Ok, I'll run home in a little bit and grab some clothes."

They both stood up and Lester pulled her into a hug. "If you ever need someone to talk to, someone to just listen or someone to knock around in the ring, just let me know."

"Thanks, Les."

They both headed to their cubicles. Stephanie started running a search and realized she only had three hours until everyone was off of work. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the elevator.

"Hey there wifey, where are you heading?"

"I'm headed to my place to grab some clothes for tonight. And maybe some extra's if I can stay at your place again. I still need to talk to Les about changing the lock."

"Give me a minute and I'll come with you. You never know when Morelli will show."

"You can follow…I feel like riding the Ducati today."

Manny smiled at her and ran back for his keys. By the time the elevator doors opened, he was back and ready to go.

They got to the garage and Steph walked over to her bike. She slipped her helmet on and started the bike.

Steph and Manny pulled into her parking lot. As Steph got off the bike, she took her helmet off and scanned the parking lot. Not seeing Morelli's vehicle, they both went inside. When they got to Steph's apartment, Manny checked it out first. He didn't want to find Morelli lurking the corners.

Stephanie packed a bag with enough clothes to stay two more nights at Manny's and clothes for going out after work. Once she had all her clothes, she grabbed Rex's cage and headed to the parking lot. She put her stuff in Manny's truck and hopped back on the bike.

"When are you going to let me drive the bike and you take the truck?"

"Never!"

Stephanie laughed as Manny stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He got in the truck and waited for her to pull out so he could follow her.

They pulled back into RangeMan and Stephanie turned off the bike. As she was getting her stuff out of Manny's truck, she saw Lester and Bobby coming around.

"Hey Bomber, why is Rex here?" Bobby took Rex's cage out of her hands for her.

"Well, I didn't want to leave him home alone." Stephanie was hoping she could have snuck her stuff in to Manny's place without anyone noticing.

"Uh huh and why would he be home alone?" Bobby was smiling because he knew he had her trapped.

"Look, I'll explain everything to you guys tonight, okay?"

Bobby looked at Manny and saw the glare he was giving. He hadn't meant to piss Manny off; he was just trying to joke with Stephanie.

"Steph, you don't have to tell us anything. I was just trying to give you a hard time. I'm sorry. Do you want Rex on 5 or in Manny's apartment?"

Stephanie looked shocked for a minute until she remembered that Les and Bobby worked monitors this morning and saw her leaving Manny's.

"Um, Manny do you mind?"

"Not at all sweetheart, he can camp out in my place for a few days. I'll take your bags and put them in the apartment as well."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go look in on my last search and get it started."

Stephanie left for the elevator while the guys grabbed her stuff. Once she was on the elevator, Bobby looked at Manny.

"I'm sorry man. I was just joking with her. I figured she knew we saw her this morning."

"She knew. She was embarrassed that she was seen and I told you guys not to say anything to her. She isn't in the best place right now."

"Yeah, we heard." Lester shut the truck door and started walking. "We all know about the bonds office, what we don't know is why…what the fuck happened?"

"Not my story to tell. When she is ready, she'll tell you. But don't push her, or you will deal with me."

"Dude, you're sounding like the bossman now. Are you falling in love with her too?"

Manny turned around and stared at Lester. "If Ranger doesn't get his head out of his ass soon, and I do mean soon, then he is going to lose her; and yes, it could be to me. However, Steph is my partner and you two know, partners look out for each other. I won't let her be hurt by anyone. Not Morelli, not Ranger not anyone. Got it?"

Manny stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the apartments. Nothing else was said on the ride.

* * *

Don't forget to hit the review button... and while you're at it, check out www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 6**

_Short, but sweet chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages! _

* * *

After work, Stephanie went to Manny's apartment to change for the night out. She slipped on a blue stretch low cut v-neck shirt and a pair of low riding jeans. Her hair was up in a pony tail with some curls framing her face.

The guys all had on jeans and either sweaters or button up shirts. No one wore black; it was a night to break free from work.

They all met in the garage and decided to take 2 SUV's; Manny, Steph and Lester in one, with Bobby, Tank and Ram in the other. It was decided earlier that Tank and Manny were the designated drivers so everyone else could drink.

They went to Shorty's for dinner. Stephanie preferred Pino's, but didn't want to run the risk of seeing Joe again. After they ordered the food, they sat back, relaxed and waited for their drinks. Stephanie was between Manny and Ram, while the other three guys sat across from them.

Manny had his arm behind Stephanie along the back of the booth. Every once in a while, his fingers would slip down and caress Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie jumped a little the first time she felt his fingers on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but didn't know what to say to him either.

Tank broke the silence after a few minutes. "So, Bombshell, are you ready to tell us what is going on?"

"No. This is something I need to handle on my own."

"You know we are here for you if you need something."

"I know, Tank, and I appreciate it. However, this is something that I'm not ready for other people to find out about yet. I promise, if I need help, or when I feel it is the time, I'll let you know."

"Ok."

The food came and they all dug in. The guys shifted several times listening to Stephanie eating. She didn't notice anything until she felt Manny's hand squeeze her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered to her, "Sweetheart, if you don't stop, I'll make sure you make some more of those noises later tonight." Manny kissed her ear and watched as she turned red.

Stephanie looked up and saw the expression on the other's faces.

"Sorry guys. I just can't help it. I love food."

They all shook their heads and went back to eating. When the food was gone, Ram paid the bill and they all left for the bar.

They all piled in the two SUV's and headed to a bar on the outskirts of Trenton. Once there, everyone went inside and Tank and Bobby found two tables and slid them together. They all sat down and soon the waitress came over to get their drinks.

After their order was placed, Manny stood up and asked for Stephanie's hand. "Would you dance with me?"

"Of course." Stephanie stood up and they walked to the dance floor. A slow song started just as they hit the floor. Manny had his hands on her hips while Stephanie had her arms around his neck; her head resting on his chest. Manny's thumbs were slowly rubbing circles on Steph's hips. When the song ended, Manny kissed Stephanie's forehead and led her back to the table.

"Thanks for the dance, wifey."

Before Stephanie could sit down, Lester jumped up and dragged her to the dance floor. Lester was behind Stephanie, holding her hips to him, grinding into her backside; her right arm was up behind Lester's head.

Stephanie's fingers were tangled in Lester's hair pulling it causing a mixture of pleasure and pain. Lester's hands squeezed her hips as she heard his breath catch. "Damn, Beautiful. I didn't know you could dance."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Les, _every_ burg girl takes dance lessons."

"Well, had I known you knew how to dance, I'd have invited you out to dance a helluva lot sooner."

"Les, you go out dancing to find someone to spend the night with."

Lester turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Not always. Sometimes I just want to dance and not take someone home."

Stephanie looked at him and saw he was serious. "Okay, when you want to just dance, call me and I'll go with you."

When the song was done, they made their way back to the table.

"I need a drink. My mouth is dry." Stephanie reached for her drink and downed it. When she sat her drink back down, she was pulled back to the dance floor by Bobby.

"Damn, don't I get to sit one out?"

Bobby looked at Stephanie and laughed. "No way, Bombshell. If you are dancing with Manny and Lester, then I get a dance too." Bobby spun her into his arms and he moved his leg between hers. Stephanie could feel herself rubbing against Bobby's leg and she started to moan.

Before she let herself get too far gone, Stephanie moved away from Bobby's leg. He spun her away from him and then pulled her back in, this time taking an opportunity to dip her. Her back arched and her shirt raised up a little exposing her stomach. Bobby ran his fingers across her flesh and saw her eyes roll back.

He pulled her up and kissed her forehead before walking her back to the table.

Stephanie sat down and looked at the guys. "Ok, I seriously need a break from dancing right now. Give me a few minutes."

Tank, Ram and Bobby found a few other women to dance with. Manny and Lester were sitting on either side of Stephanie.

"So Steph, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, Les. Thanks for inviting me tonight. I've not been dancing in a long time, and I think this is what I needed to get my mind off things."

Stephanie danced a few more times with the guys and then they called it a night. No one was really drunk, but all had a great time.

They headed back to RangeMan and pulled into the parking garage. No one noticed that the Cayenne was missing.

* * *

_Next chapter… Batman's back… what does he have to say? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 7**

_This chapter will be in Ranger's POV… after this, it will start to get interesting…._

_**RANGER'S POV**_

"RangeMan. This is Caesar."

"Yo."

"Hey bossman."

"I'm flying in. ETA Three hours nine minutes. Need a lift."

"I'll send Binkie."

"Where's Tank?"

"Out for the night."

"Explain."

"Um, he, Santos, Brown, Ramos, Ram, and Steph went out to dinner and then a bar for dancing. They aren't back yet."

"Steph is with them? Why isn't she at home with the cop?"

"Don't know boss. She stayed here last night. Before that, she took off for a few nights."

"Stalker?"

"Not that we know of."

"She on seven?"

"Negative."

"Where is she staying?'

I heard him mumble something and then heard "Four-D."

"Fuck." I took a deep breath and let it out; this didn't sound good. "Tell Binkie Three hours."

I hung up on Caesar. What the fuck is my babe doing out with my men? Why isn't she at home with the cop? Home…has she finally moved in with him or does she still have her apartment? Why the hell is she staying at Haywood and why the fuck didn't anyone tell me? I wonder kind of trouble she is in now.

People better start explaining when I land or someone's ass is mine. How can my men not know if she has a stalker or not? Why is she staying with Manny?

The plane landed and I saw Binkie waiting for me. He tossed me the SUV keys and got in the passenger side.

"Welcome back Boss."

"Report."

"Three new accounts since you checked in last week. No break-ins. Picked up 2 high-bond FTA's yesterday. Otherwise, business as usual."

"Why is Steph staying in Manny's apartment?"

"Um…shit…we have no clue. Neither of them is talking. First thing this morning, Manny went to Santos, Brown, and Tank and told them not to say a word to her. Brown and Tank told the rest of us the same. She went to her apartment earlier today to get some clothes and Rex. That is all in Manny's apartment as well."

"Where is Morelli?"

"His house."

The rest of the ride was in silence. I was going over possible scenarios in my head, but couldn't come up with any that would lead Steph to stay at Manny's. Usually when she is hiding at Haywood, she stays on seven. I know she still has my fob; unless she gave it back to Tank when I left.

I pulled into the garage and tossed the keys back to Binkie. I took the elevator up to seven and dropped off my bag. I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed in my jeans and a blue sweater. Pushing the sleeves up to my elbows, I grabbed my gun and tucked in the back of my pants. I tied my hair back and grabbed my keys for the Cayenne.

I took the elevator to the fifth floor. Stepping off, I could sense the tension. Oh yeah, something is going on here.

I saw Vince and Woody on monitors.

"Where are the SUV's?"

"Hey boss. Looks like they are at Buzz's."

I didn't wait to see if he had anything to add. I got to the garage and slid into the Cayenne. I tore out of the garage and sped to the bar. I tried to slip into my "zone" as Steph calls it, but all I could think about were my men's hands on her.

I pulled into the bar's parking lot. Even though I could park right outside the door, I chose to park in the back. I saw the two SUV's, so I knew they were still here. Slowly walking up to the bar, I could see the dance floor through some of the windows. Hopefully she won't know I'm here yet.

What the fuck? I watched as Stephanie danced with Santos, Ramos, and Brown. Looked like they were practically having sex on the dance floor. Did they not see a problem with this? I sure as fuck see a problem with it. She is _mine_; not theirs.

I couldn't stay there long; the rage in me was boiling and I was about to barge in there and beat their asses. I ran back to the Cayenne and took off. I headed off to the "batcave" as it has been named. I needed time to clear my head.

Why did she ask me to back off? She said she was making an honest go at it with Morelli. What the fuck happened while I was gone? Why is she staying with Ramos? Why the fuck wasn't it _me_ she was dancing like that with?

I went to my study and opened up my cabinet. I pulled out the brandy bottle and a glass. I'm not a drinker, but it just sounds good right now.

I poured myself a glass as I thought back to that one amazing night. I thought I'd just sleep with her and get her out of my system. I've never _needed_ a woman before; use them once and be done with them. Slip out of their beds before they woke up. Tried to do that with her, but I couldn't; I had to stay and hold her all night.

"Fix your relationship with Morelli", what the fuck was I thinking telling her that? I should have kept her and never let her go. But no, I had to feed her some bullshit lines. Silvio was right. I am going to lose her if I don't let her in.

Hell, from the looks of tonight, I've already lost her. I need to get her alone soon so we can sit down and talk about this. I need to know why she is staying at Haywood. Why she is staying in Four-D. Why she isn't staying at the cop's place. Why she is dancing with my men.

Fuck, when the hell did I get to the point that I actually _want_ to have a conversation?

I grabbed my phone and dialed.

"Yeah"

"Yo. Cal, are the partiers back?"

"Bossman. Welcome back. Yeah, SUVs pulled in ten minutes ago."

"Steph?"

"She was with them."

"Where did she go?"

"Sir?"

"Where. Did. She. Go."

"Um…shit…she went to Four-D."

I growled and ended the call. I paced my living room for a few minutes and decided I needed to know.

Picking up my phone again, I dialed. It rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Babe."

I heard the inhale on the other end. "Ranger?"

"Where are you, Babe?"

"Um, I'm at RangeMan."

"I'd like to see you, can you meet me?"

"Where and when?"

"Breakfast…Shorty's…0800."

"Ok. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago."

"Are you here? At RangeMan?"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice, she wondered if I knew she was at Manny's.

"No, I'm somewhere else."

I could hear her chewing on her bottom lip. I knew what she was thinking.

"No, Babe. I'm alone." I heard her let out a breath. "Why are you at Haywood?"

"Um, I went out with some of the guys and we just got back here. I'm too tired to drive home tonight, so I'm crashing here."

I know I was baiting her, but I had to see what she'd say. "Won't the cop be upset? Maybe he can come get you."

"No, don't worry, he won't be upset, and he won't be coming here."

"Something happen babe?"

I heard Manny in the background asking about sleep.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Manny. I'm sleeping the night at his place."

"You could always crash on seven, Babe."

"No thanks, Ranger. That is your place and I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. I gave you the fob a long time ago; if I wanted privacy, I would have asked you for the fob."

I heard her yawn and knew she was ready for sleep. As much as I didn't want to hang up with her, I knew I needed to.

"Babe, go get some sleep and I'll see you at Shorty's in the morning. Do you need a lift?"

"No, I'll take one of the vehicles. Night Ranger."

"Night Babe."

I hung up the phone and was suddenly exhausted. I shed my clothes and crawled in my bed. I fell asleep dreaming of holding her; hoping I wasn't too late to make it work.

_Don't forget… give my original's a chance… www(dot)storiesforwomen(dot)net_


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 8**

Stephanie woke up when her alarm on her phone went off. She slipped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. After taking care of business, she slipped on her shorts and sports bra; she was off to the gym for her morning workout.

When she opened the bathroom door, she ran into a wall. "Ugh."

"Morning there, Wifey. Where are you heading so early?"

"Hey Manny. Figured I'd get my workout done before I have to meet Ranger."

"You okay doing that, or do you want me to come with you?"

Stephanie looked up at Manny and smiled. "I can handle Ranger alone. I'll be back after breakfast so we can go round up some skips."

Manny kissed her head and moved so she could exit the bathroom. As she walked by, she put a hand on his arm. "Thanks for letting me crash in your bed the past few nights."

"No problem. I liked seeing you there. I could get use to it."

"Yeah, well, don't. I'm talking to Lester today about the lock and will hopefully be back in my place tonight. Then you can have your bed back, I'm sure the couch isn't that comfortable."

"Sweetheart, if I could have you in my bed every night, I'd gladly sleep on the couch." Manny pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her neck. He whispered in her ear, "Although I'd much rather be in bed with you."

"Manny, please. I…you know I don't need this right now. Please."

He let her go and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Steph. Go do your workout and I'll see you when you get back."

Stephanie nodded and headed to the elevator. _What the fuck is going on with Manny? We are partners and have been for almost three months. He's never acted this way before. Yes last night he was getting a little touchy, but wow. He just told me he wants me in his bed. Holy shit._

Stephanie walked into the gym still lost in her thoughts. She headed for the tread mill and started it out on a fast walk. Sometime during her thoughts, she punched the buttons up to a run and had run six miles before she knew it.

_Where has Ranger been all these months? Why didn't he call me if he wasn't in the wind? What does he want to talk about? _

"Bombshell!"

"Holy Hell. Make some freakin noise will ya, Lester?"

"Steph, I've been standing here trying to get your attention for the last four minutes."

"Oh."

"Want to talk about it? I can tell you have a lot on your mind."

Lester jumped on the treadmill next to Stephanie and took off running.

"Just trying to sort out some things." Stephanie looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "Sorry, Les. I need to get going. I'm meeting someone for breakfast."

She got off the treadmill and was just about to open the door when she heard Lester. "Tell Bossman I said welcome home."

She shook her head and smiled. She headed up to Manny's place to change into her uniform. Once she was changed, she headed to the garage and hopped on her Ducati and headed off for Shorty's.

Ranger arrived at Shorty's ten minutes early. He sat in the back booth staring out the window. _Why was she at RangeMan last night? Was it more than she was too tired to drive home? Why wouldn't the cop mind if she was there? Why did she stay at Manny's and not on seven?_

He saw her pull in and park her bike next to his Cayenne. _My God she is beautiful. What I wouldn't give to have it be me she is riding. To feel those long legs wrapped around my body._

He watched as she walked into Shorty's and stood to greet her when she reached the table.

"Babe."

"Ranger." _Two can play the one word game._

"You look good. Have you been working out?" He could see her body was well toned and it was turning him on.

"Yes. I told you the last time I talked to you that I wanted to get training. The guys have been helping me ever since." She spun around so he could even see she was carrying her gun.

"Is it loaded?"

"Yes and I know how to use it. I _have_ used it and I'm not afraid of it anymore."

They sat down and waited for the waitress to take their order. Ranger ordered a fruit plate and an orange juice. He looked shocked for a moment when Stephanie ordered the same thing with a coffee.

"What, I've made some changes in the last few months."

"I see that."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ranger took a deep breath and leaned back in the booth. _How do I start this?_

"OK, Ranger, since you obviously aren't going to start, how about I start." She looked at Ranger and saw him slightly nod.

"I asked you to stop kissing me, to let me and Joe have a chance at making it work. You said you'd back off. What you didn't tell me is that backing off meant you leaving town and my life. Why did you leave?"

Ranger stared at Stephanie for so long; she figured he wasn't going to answer her question.

"When I'm near you, I can't keep my hands off you. It is like you pull me to you. The only way for me to back off was to leave town. I did that for you."

"Yeah, you left. You left without even telling me good-bye. Up until last week, I thought you were 'in the wind'. I was afraid I'd never hear from you again, when all along you've been hiding. Why?"

"How is your life with Morelli?"

"Stop changing the subject. Why did you run and hide?"

Ranger fought to control his temper and keep his voice down. He didn't want everyone in the place to hear what was going on. "What the hell did you expect me to do, Stephanie? I told you I'd back off; I just didn't tell you _how_ I'd back off. You are the one that didn't want me in your life."

"That is such bullshit and you know it. I didn't ask you to leave my life. I didn't ask you to move from Trenton. All I fucking asked you to do was to stop the kissing. Hell, even then I didn't want to ask you to, but I _needed_ to in order to see where things went with Joe."

Ranger sat back and looked at her for a minute. "So, why are you shacking up with Ramos?"

Stephanie choked on her water. "What? I'm not _shacking up_ with Manny. I stayed at his place last night because I was too tired to drive home after the bar."

Ranger smirked at her. "And what is the excuse for the night before? And why would the cop be okay with you staying with Manny? Why didn't he just come and get you last night?"

"Look, there are some things going on that I'd rather not talk about right now. But don't worry, I won't be staying at RangeMan again. I'll just …" Stephanie's phone rang at that moment.

"Plum."

"Hey, Beautiful. Manny said you needed to talk to me."

"Hey, yeah. Can you meet me at my apartment in an hour?" She saw Ranger's eyebrow raise in question.

"Sure thing. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Um, a better lock?"

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour and we will see what we can do for you."

"Thanks."

She clipped her phone back to her belt and waited for the questions to begin.

"Why do you need a new lock? Have you had a problem with stalkers?"

"Look, I've not had a stalker in a few months. I'm just tired of people breaking into my apartment anytime it suits _them_."

"Well, the only two people that I know of that break into your apartment are me and the cop. I've not been around to break in, so that must mean you don't want the cop breaking in. You two off again?"

Stephanie saw the smirk on Ranger's face. It was his _I knew it wouldn't last long_ smirk.

"You know what, fuck you Ranger. You don't know a damn thing that has happened in the last three months. You can't just walk back in here and expect me to drop and tell you everything. You chose to close that door when you left."

Stephanie stood up and got ready to leave. She dropped a few bills on the table to cover her breakfast.

Ranger reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I asked you to breakfast. I'll pay."

"No, I wouldn't want to be in debt to you for anything. Now, please let me go."

Ranger stood up and pulled her to him. "I did _not_ close any damn doors."

Stephanie sighed. "Yes, Ranger, you did. You closed them before you even let them be opened." She moved out of his grasp and took off for the door. She got on her bike and tore out of the parking lot heading for her apartment.

Ranger watched her leave and pulled his phone out.

"Ramos."

"My office. 10 minutes."

Ranger flipped his phone shut, got in the Cayenne and took off. He needed answers and damn it, he was going to get them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 9**

* * *

_I don't own them...not making any money either_

* * *

Ranger pulled into the parking garage and ran up the stairs, two at a time, to his office. He put his keys in his desk and sat down. He counted to fifteen and there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Manny stepped in and waited for instruction.

"Shut the door. Have a seat."

Manny closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of Ranger's desk.

Ranger and Manny stared at each other for seven minutes. Manny couldn't take it anymore and he broke first.

"Why am I in here?"

"What's going on with Stephanie?"

Manny looked at Ranger and wondered how much Stephanie had told him. He knew better than to reveal something she wasn't ready for, so he played it safe.

"Look, if you want to know what is going on with Stephanie, then you best ask her yourself. I won't betray her trust."

"What's between you two?"

"When she started working here, she needed a partner. I volunteered and she and I work very well as partners. We have each other's back. We have become great friends and I will protect her from getting hurt as much as I can."

Ranger noticed the look on Manny's face when he mentioned her getting hurt. How hurt has she been and by who?

"What about Morelli? How does he feel about your partnership?"

"He is fine with it. He knows Steph needed a partner that would help her, but also protect her. Since she's been training with us, she has really improved. She uses the gym and the gun range. She's not the same Steph she was four months ago."

Ranger sat there and thought about it. He knew Manny was right, he needed to be talking to Stephanie about this. Hear from her what's been going on and how she has been.

"Has she had any stalkers or accidents?" He hadn't heard of any, but that doesn't mean that his men didn't keep it from him.

"No. Nothing has been blown up and no stalkers. She had one possible stalker, but it was just some kid with a crush. Harmless, really." Manny looked at his watch and noticed it was getting to be lunch time. "Anything else?"

Ranger looked at Manny for a moment, trying to decide if he should ask or not, but he had to know.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" laughed Manny.

"Answer the question, Ramos." Ranger did like the fact that Manny was avoiding the question; made him think there was something going on.

"Why should I? Do you have some claim to her I don't know about?"

"Answer the fucking question. Are you sleeping with her?"

Manny looked at Ranger; blank face as usual. Manny knew his answer would piss off Ranger; hopefully enough to finally step up to the plate. He was only going to give Ranger one more chance; if he didn't take it, Manny was making a move himself.

"Stephanie slept in my bed the last two nights." He watched for Ranger's reaction; he saw the blank face falter for a split second. Anger, jealousy, fury, rage…he wasn't sure what it was, but it was there.

Manny walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… crash. He heard the coffee cup hit the wall. _Yep, that pushed his buttons._

Stephanie parked her bike next to the dumpster and saw Lester pull in right behind her. She got off the bike, took off her helmet, and shook out her hair.

"Looking good beautiful." Lester said as he walked over to Stephanie and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming over, Les. I need to get my lock changed so I can start staying here again. I can't keep staying at Manny's."

"No problem. Let's go see what works." Lester grabbed his box from the truck and followed Stephanie up to her apartment. Lester almost ran into the back of Stephanie when she stopped. He looked around her and saw a manila envelope on the floor outside her door.

"Steph, are you in trouble? Is that why you've been staying at Haywood and want your locks changed?"

"No, I'm not in trouble."

Stephanie leaned down to pick up the envelope and Lester tried to stop her. "Steph, I don't think that is a good idea. We should call Manny and Bobby."

"NO! Les, there is no reason to call anyone. Trust me?"

"Will you tell me what is going on?" he asked.

Stephanie sighed. She wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet, but she knew Lester wouldn't let this go now that he has seen an envelope.

"Lester, if you change the locks and promise me that you won't tell anyone, I'll let you in on what is going on."

Lester thought about it for a minute, but decided it was better than having her pissed at him for calling in others. "Okay, Bomber. But you have to tell me all."

She smiled at him and opened the door. "Thanks, Les. I appreciate it."

"So, what kind of lock do you want installed?" he asked as he began taking things out of his box.

"Something that will keep people out. I'm tired of people breaking in whenever they want. I want to be able to have privacy in my own place for once."

Lester looked in his box and pulled out a few different locks. "How many would you like? I would suggest a smart key dead bolt and a floor bolt."

She looked at him funny, "What is a smart key?"

"It is a lock that can be easily rekeyed at any time, which is as effective as changing the locks. It also has BumpGuard protection against lock-bumping and lock-picking. It's the ultimate in access control."

"How much is that going to cost me?"

"Just a hug, a beer, and maybe a kiss on the cheek." Lester winked at her and pulled the lock out of his box.

"What about the floor bolt? If I have this lock that is supposed to protect against lock-picking, would I need the floor bolt?"

Lester shook his head and looked at Stephanie. "Beautiful, this should be the only lock you need, but I know you. Would you feel more comfortable with the floor bolt? No one should be able to undo that one, there is nothing on the other side of the door to open it, and so it would only be moveable by you."

Stephanie chewed on her lip trying to decide if she should do the floor bolt or not. _If I do the floor bolt, I know no one will be able to get in. I just want to be safe and stop people from breaking in. If the door bolt stops them, that should be enough._

"Les, I think I'll just go with the one lock for now. If I think I need the floor bolt later, can you still install it?"

"Of course, Steph. Just let me know."

Lester went to work on installing the smart key lock while Steph got them some water. She sat down at the table and opened the envelope. Making sure Lester couldn't see the photos, she took them and looked at them.

There were pictures from four months ago. Pictures from when Joe was in Virginia undercover. What Stephanie saw was enough to make her sick again. She dropped the pictures and ran for the bathroom.

Lester heard her run and looked up from the door. He went to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. He held her hair out of the way and handed her a warm washcloth when she was done. She leaned back against him and sat there for a moment.

Once she was sure she wasn't going to get sick again, she stood up and brushed her teeth. Lester left her alone and went to finish the lock.

When Stephanie came out of the bathroom, Lester was finishing the lock change.

"Thanks. Sorry about that."

Lester walked over to her and hugged her. "No problem, beautiful. You want to tell me what got you so worked up?"

Stephanie grabbed her purse, the new envelope, and went to sit on the couch. Lester grabbed the two water bottles and joined her.

"Lester, before I tell or show you anything, I need you to promise me a few things."

Lester looked at Stephanie and knew she was serious. "Okay."

"First, whatever I tell you or show you stays between us. NO ONE else is to know." She looked at Lester and waited for his response.

"Okay."

"Second, you can NOT go after him. **I** will handle him."

He knew then that it was Morelli and it was not good. He didn't want to agree to that, but he knew if he didn't he'd never find out.

Lester sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to promise you that, but I will. I have a bad feeling this has to do with Joe and why you skipped out Friday. And why you are crashing at Manny's."

Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out the pictures she had received Friday morning. Lester started looking at them one by one. When Lester reached the last one, he set them down and walked to the window.

He wanted to punch something. He knew that the cop wouldn't have kept his promise, but he had hoped he would. He loved Stephanie like a sister; hell all of RangeMan loved her like a sister. Now he understood why she didn't want to tell anyone. She was afraid that they would all take turns using him as a punching bag. She was probably right.

Lester turned around to look at Stephanie. "Who gave these to you?"

"I don't know. They were at the door Friday morning, just like…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Steph, what was the envelope that was at your door tonight? Was it more pictures?"

Stephanie nodded her head and held her hand out. Lester took those pictures and looked at them. _No wonder she got sick. He is nothing but a cock-sucking piece of shit. Damn mother fucker better be glad I promised her I'd leave him alone._

"Steph, you don't have to deal with this on your own. Let us help you."

"NO. I'm sorry Les, I don't mean to yell at you, but I will handle this on my own. I'm done letting other people handle my problems for me. You guys have taught me how to handle myself, and I don't mean just in a takedown situation. "

"Les, I know you want to help. But, this is something I need to do for me. However, I will promise you the same that I promised Manny; if it gets to a point that I think I need help, I will ask."

Lester searched her eyes for a minute. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it. "Okay. We will do this your way, but if you get to a point where you need it, you ask."

Lester hugged her to him and kissed her head. "Does Manny know any of this?"

"Yeah. He found me Friday night in Point Pleasant and I showed him the pics."

"Oh shit. This explains why you pulled the gun on the cop at the bonds office. What the fuck was he doing?"

"He was trying to get me to listen to him and I didn't want to. I'm tired of his lies. I just wish I knew who was sending these to me. I'd like to thank them."

"Well, when you find out, let me know. I'd like to thank them as well." Stephanie pulled back and looked at Lester. "They kept you from making a huge mistake. If you had married him, I know he would have found a way to get you to quit your job."

"I know. I can't believe I fell for his lies once again." Stephanie took the pictures and put them all in her purse. "I guess we best get going. I have skips to pick up today."

"Ok. Oh, here is your key. When you are ready to see how to change the lock, just let me know." Lester handed her the key and something else. "Keep this put up where no one will find it. This is how you change the lock."

Stephanie walked into her bedroom and pulled up the rug. She lifted up a floorboard and pulled out a box. Placing the tool inside, she put the box back, put the floorboard back down and put the rug back.

She walked out to the living room and looked at Lester. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They started to head for the door to the apartment when they heard someone messing with the deadbolt.

Stephanie and Lester both reached for their guns. Lester moved to the door and peeked out. He stood behind the door and opened it. Stephanie had her gun trained on the door; when it opened, she clicked off the safety and pulled the hammer back. He looked up and saw the gun pointed at his head…


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 10**

Thank you for the reviews and messages. I really appreciate it! I"m sory I've not gotten around to replying to them individually, it's been busy around here. I hope you enjoy this chapter... as usual, if you know them, they aren't mine.

* * *

Stephanie felt the hairs on her neck stand up as the door swung open. She knew who was on the other side, but kept her gun aimed at the door anyway.

When she looked up, she saw she was aiming at Ranger's head…right between the eyes. He had his blank face on.

"Babe, you want to put the gun down?"

"No. You want to tell me why you are trying to break into my apartment?"

"Steph, can you put the gun down? I was just coming over to talk to you."

"Haven't you ever heard of _knocking_? I don't break into your apartment!"

Ranger smirked at Stephanie. "Babe, you have a key to my apartment."

Stephanie lowered her gun and allowed Ranger to come in. "Yeah, well, you've always broken into my place, so I never even thought to ask if you wanted a key."

Lester shut the door behind Ranger and walked to the kitchen.

"Ranger, what do you want? I need to go get Manny and head to the bonds office to see about skips."

"No need. I just came from there. No skips for anyone." Ranger went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "I just want to talk, can we do that?"

Stephanie looked at Lester and nodded. Lester pushed off the counter and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the lock change, Les. I appreciate it."

"No problem beautiful. Let me know if you want the other." Lester hugged Steph and whispered in her ear, "If you need _anything_, call Manny or me."

Stephanie shut and locked the door. She went back to the kitchen and stood in front of Ranger.

"So, is this _talk_ going to be where we both ask and answer, you ask and expect me to answer or I ask and you don't answer?"

Ranger looked at Stephanie and nodded. "I'll do my best to answer any questions."

Stephanie looked to the living room and noticed the pictures were still on the coffee table. "Why don't you grab some water's and meet me in the living room."

She went to the living room and gathered up all the pictures and put them in her purse. _I hope he didn't see them. I'm not ready yet._

"Deep thoughts, babe?" Ranger was right next to her and she jumped when he spoke.

"Not really. Just wondering where to start."

Ranger sat down on the couch and Stephanie sat down at the other end, facing him.

Ranger looked at Stephanie for a moment. _Dios, she is beautiful. I just want to feel those lips before we start talking. It has been way too long._

"Babe, I think we need to start at four months ago.

Stephanie's phone rang before she could answer. She looked at the display and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hi Wifey. Are you coming back soon?"

"Um, not yet. There are no skips to pick up, so I figured I'd take a few more hours."

"Get your lock changed?"

"Yes, Lester just left. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Drop a grape in Rex's cage. I'll be by later to pick him and my things up. I'll be staying here tonight."

She heard Manny sigh. "Ok. Is Ranger there right now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll catch you later. Come find me when you get in."

"Will do. Bye."

She turned her phone off so they wouldn't be interrupted again.

"Babe, what happened with you and the cop?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"Steph, you've spent the last two nights in Manny's bed. Don't tell me things are great with you and Morelli."

Stephanie sighed. She promised herself that part of her changing was not to lie to anyone about anything. She knew this was the test she needed. _Do I tell him everything? Do I tell him just enough?_

"Steph? Talk to me?"

"Ranger, Joe and I tried to make it work; well, more like I tried to make it work. But it isn't going to work out between him and me. At least _I_ can say I gave it an honest try."

Ranger stared at Stephanie. _They are done. Dios mio, I could make a move and she could be mine. _

"I'm sorry babe. What happened?"

"Let's just say he will never change. No matter what I offer him, he will never change. I know that now and I'm moving on." Stephanie took a drink of water and sat it back down. "My turn for a question."

Ranger nodded and waited.

"Where did you go?"

"Miami."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you call?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I guess I figured if you were in the wind, I'd talk to you when you got back. But if you weren't, and you left and hadn't said anything to me, that you wanted to be left alone."

"Damn it, Stephanie. I wasn't the one that asked you to back off. YOU asked ME to back off. I did. Now I'm the bad guy because I did what you wanted? How else would you have handled it?"

Stephanie tried to control her anger; she knew going off on him wouldn't help anything. "Ranger, I NEVER asked you to leave my life. Just be my friend and to stop kissing."

"THAT is where you are wrong. You never _once_ asked me to be your friend or to stay in your life. The only thing you said was for me to stop breaking in and to stop kissing and touching you."

"So what the hell? If you can't kiss or touch me, then you can't be my friend? I have to _ask_ you to be my friend? Damn it Ranger, you are my _best friend_. I didn't think I'd have to tell you that I still wanted and needed you in my life."

"You never asked me to stay, you never called me, and you never e-mailed me. You never _asked_ about me. Is that how you treat your _best friend_?"

Stephanie could tell Ranger was trying hard to control his temper. She'd never seen him this way and it was partly scaring her.

"I didn't think I needed to ask you to stay. As for asking about you? What the fuck do you mean I never asked about you? I asked about you every fucking day for a month. When no one would tell me a damn thing, I stopped asking. I figured when there was something they wanted to tell me, they would. I threw myself into my training. Shortly after you left, Joe got called to Virginia for an undercover assignment. He was gone for five weeks. When he came back, I was a different woman. I wasn't afraid of my gun anymore, I knew how to get out of sticky situations and I got my skips without rolling around in stuff. I thought that maybe I'd get a compliment out of him, but did I? NO. All I got was, "So, cupcake, are you done playing with the big boys yet?" He still wanted me to stop my job even though we talked it out and he knew I wasn't going to stop. EVER."

Ranger looked at her and sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I promised myself that I'd be honest with you, with Joe, with everyone from now on. I'm not hiding my feelings from anyone anymore."

"Explain."

Stephanie looked at Ranger. _It's now or never. If I tell him how I feel and he walks out, then at least I've been honest. If he doesn't walk out, then we can build on this and see where it goes._

"Ranger, I…" She didn't get a chance to finish. Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo. Handle it. Who? Fifteen minutes."

Ranger looked at Stephanie and reached out to touch her face. "I'm sorry, babe. Had a break in at a client's. I have to go. Can we finish this later?"

Stephanie stood up and started walking to the door. "Sure. Let me know when you have time."

Ranger stopped at the door and turned back to Stephanie. "We will finish this and we will find out where we go from here. Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight. I already have plans with Mare. Call me when you have free time."

"Later, babe."

Stephanie shut and locked the door. Leaning up against it, she let out a sigh. _Where we go from here…what does he mean by that?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 11**

_Forgotten Friday! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story (some for the first time, some for the second). Let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a wonderful weekend and I'll be back on Monday with the next chapter of Manny Reasons ;)_

* * *

Stephanie turned her phone back on and decided to grab a snack. When she finished her peanut butter and olive sandwich, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hi Mare, what's up?"

"Listen, I need to cancel tonight. Lenny isn't home and two of the boys are sick. I don't feel right sending them to a sitter."

"It's okay. I understand. I hope they feel better soon."

"Steph, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mare. I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind right now."

"Okay, well, we'll do this next week sometime, okay?"

"Sure. Give the boys my love."

"Will do sweetie. Love ya."

"Love you too, Mare."

Stephanie hung up the phone and looked around her apartment. _Nothing here to do, might as well head into the office._

Stephanie hopped on her Ducati and drove to the office. Once she got up to five, she stopped in at the monitors and said hi to Hal and Vince. Making her way to her cubicle, she saw her inbox was full. Stephanie sat down to start on her searches. After an hour, she stood up to stretch and saw Manny heading her way.

"Hey Wifey, when did you get in?"

"Hey, I got in about an hour ago. I was going to look for you, but decided to get started on the searches."

"Do you need help getting your stuff back to your place?"

"No, I'm going to leave the Duc parked here tonight and I'll take my Corolla home with my stuff. Thanks for the offer though."

"I know you were only there for two nights, but I'm going to miss having you there." Manny leaned in close to Stephanie so no one else would hear. "If you ever want to sleep in my bed again, it is yours, but I won't be sleeping on the couch."

Stephanie stepped back a little. "Manny, you and I need to have a serious talk and soon."

"How about tonight at dinner?"

"No, I need to talk to Ranger. He asked about dinner, but I had told him no because I had plans with Mare, but she cancelled. I want to see if he is still available for dinner. But, you and I need to talk. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Let me know when you are ready to leave and I'll help you carry stuff down."

"Thanks Manny," Steph said as she gave him a hug.

Stephanie started the next search and decided to call Ranger about dinner. She got his voicemail and debated on leaving a message.

"Ranger, there's been a change in my dinner plans, so if the offer is still open, can we meet and talk tonight? Let me know."

A few hours later, all the searches were done and Stephanie took off to deliver the results.

"Hey Lester, here's the results from your search. I highlighted the important stuff for you."

Lester smiled up at her, "Thanks beautiful. Hey, the guys and I are doing movie night again tonight, you in?"

"Not sure. I'm waiting on someone to call me back about tonight."

"Okay, well, movie is in Bobby's place, just show up if you want."

"Thanks. I'll let you know later."

She walked to Tank's office next. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

"Hey big guy, here's your search results."

"Thanks Bombshell, I appreciate it."

_Two people down, one more to go. I wonder if he is back yet._ She headed to Ranger's office and noticed the door was ajar.

She knocked and waited. No answer. She stuck her head in and looked around. Empty.

Sitting the files on the desk, she turned to leave when the hairs on her neck stood up. _Great._

She turned around and Ranger was in the doorway. She looked at him and smiled. "I was just dropping off your search results. I think you might be able to go pick up the top one tonight at his girlfriend's house."

"Thanks, Babe. I just got your message. Are you still free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Where would you like dinner? Seven or out?"

"I think for our talk, we should probably be alone, so seven."

"Ok. How about we head up there around 5?"

"Sounds good. Gives me two more hours to get some more searches done and to get my stuff from Manny's place."

"Do you need help getting that back to your place? I noticed the bike is downstairs."

"Oh, no. I'm leaving the bike for the night and taking my corolla home."

"Ok, I'll see you upstairs around 5. Anything special you'd like Ella to make?"

"No, I love all she makes, so it doesn't matter."

Stephanie smiled at Ranger and then turned to leave. When she reached the door, she heard Ranger's voice.

"And Steph, it will still be a total open and honest talk."

Stephanie walked out of the office and went back to her cubicle. Lester was there waiting for her.

"Hey Les."

"Beautiful. Thought anymore about the movie's tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to pass."

"You're killing me. You've been to all the other movie nights, who am I going to hide behind when it gets scary?" Lester stuck out his bottom lip and Stephanie had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Tank to sit next to you so you can hide behind him when you are scared."

"Won't work. No one will let me hide behind them except you."

"Well, then I guess you have to tell them no scary movies tonight. I won't be there, seriously."

"Okay. Well, I hope you have a good time where you are going to be."

"Don't count on it, but thanks. Now, I need to get these done before I leave, so if you'll excuse me."

"Ok. I'll see ya later then." Lester kissed Stephanie's forehead and walked away mumbling about not having anyone to hide behind and Steph taking away all his fun. He was still mumbling when Bobby walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Just because."

Ranger headed upstairs around 4:30 so he could grab a quick shower. He got out and put on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a navy blue short sleeve shirt. Just as he got his shirt on, he heard a knock at the door.

Stephanie was a little nervous. It had been a long time since she had been in this apartment. She knocked and waited for Ranger to answer.

When Ranger opened the door, Stephanie started staring at him. _My God, I forgot how he looked dressed in jeans. Damn, those jeans look like he was poured into them. Yum!_

Ranger chuckled. "Babe."

"What?"

"Come in, please." Ranger got out of the way and let Stephanie pass by him. He shut the door and followed her to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Ella will be up with food around 6."

"Water would be good."

Ranger nodded and took off for the kitchen. Stephanie sat down on one end of the couch and waited for his return.

Ranger handed a water to Stephanie and reached for his phone. He hit a button on his phone and waited. "Yo…I'm offline until further notice…no." He turned his phone off and sat it down on the table.

Stephanie followed suit and turned her phone off and placed it next to his.

Ranger sat down on the other side of the couch and looked at Stephanie. "I believe you were about to tell me what you meant about not hiding your feelings from anyone anymore."

"Oh. That," she replied as she twisted her hands together.

"You were about to explain and I'd like you to continue."

Stephanie took a deep breath and knew she had to do this. It was part of her growing up that she promised herself she'd do. "Ranger. I've done a lot of thinking in the past few months. I want to tell you all that has happened, but I need you to just listen for now and not interrupt me. Can you do that?"

Ranger nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"When I asked you to stop with the kisses, I didn't want you to leave my life. I know I never came out and asked for you to stay, but I didn't think needed to. When you left, I thought you were on a government mission. I asked the guys every day for a month if they had heard anything from you."

Stephanie looked at Ranger and kept going.

"Every day, I was told the same thing. "Bombshell, he's fine. Don't worry. If we hear any bad news, we'll tell you." Well, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for. I was looking for _any_ news on you. Finally, I stopped asking. No one ever told me anything, so why ask? Like I told you earlier, Joe left shortly after you. He was gone for five weeks. When he returned, things were different. I thought maybe it was because I had gotten the training, but I know differently now. What I meant when I said that I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore is this. I loved Joe. I honestly thought he and I could make it work. He told me he accepted my job and was fine with it. But things changed over the months and I knew that while I loved him, I wasn't _in love_ with him."

Stephanie stared at Ranger. He waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Babe, who _are_ you in love with?"

"You. But I know that you don't love me. At least not fully. You love me in your own way. I know your life doesn't lend itself to a relationship, so I'm not asking you for anything. I just wanted to be honest with you for once. I'm tired of denying my feelings. Maybe now that you know, it won't hurt as much when you walk away. At least I've had the chance to tell you the truth."

Ranger watched as the tears started to fall down her face. There was a knock at the door. Ranger went to get the door and Stephanie walked to the bathroom.

When she returned, the food was set out on the table and Range was standing up against the back of the couch waiting. They ate in silence as each thought about what was just said. When they were done eating, they took their dishes to the kitchen, rinsed them, and left them in the sink.

Once they were seated back on the couch, Ranger decided it was his turn to speak.

"Stephanie, I know I've told you a lot of shit in the past. A lot of it, I meant when it was said, but things change over the years. When I told you my life didn't lend itself to relationships, I was still property of the government. I'm not anymore. My contract ended two months ago."

"When I told you I loved you in my own way; I meant it. I love you the only way I know how to love a woman." Ranger took a deep breath. He reached up and turned Stephanie's face so she was looking at him. "I love you with my whole heart."

He watched as the emotions went flying across her face. Confusion, love, hurt, joy, regret?

"Ranger, I…"

"Shh, let me finish, please." She nodded, so he continued. "I left because I knew that being around you every day and not being able to touch you was going to slowly kill me. I sent you back to Morelli after our night together because I didn't want you to get so close and then I leave on assignment. I never knew if I'd be coming back from them or not. The last few were nothing but suicide missions. Hell, the government didn't expect me to come back. I knew if I stayed here, that I wouldn't be allowing you and the cop a fair shot at making it. I know I should have told you I was leaving, but I couldn't. I know you would have asked me to stay and I would have. I didn't call you because I didn't want to hear the happiness in your voice if things worked out and yet I didn't want to hear the sadness if things didn't work."

"Stephanie. Babe. You said things are over with you and Joe. Is that true?" She nodded, not able to talk yet. "I'd like to give us a chance and see what happens. Are you willing?"

She stared at him for what seemed like eternity. "Ranger. I…I'm not sure I can."

"Why?"

"I just ended things with Joe. I need a little time to get my head on straight and take care of some things."

"Anything you care to share or that I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure about the help, but I will tell you what is going on."

"I'd like that." Ranger reached over and tucked a curl behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her jaw. He pulled back as he fought the urge to kiss her. He knew this wasn't the time; he didn't want to rush things and ruin any chance.

"Tell me, please."

"Okay. Let me get my purse first."

Stephanie grabbed her purse and settled back on the couch; she was ready to tell Ranger about the pictures and Joe's cheating. Maybe he could help her find out who was sending the pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 12**

Stephanie started to pull the pictures out of her purse and remembered that she was supposed to get her stuff out of Manny's place. She looked at the time and saw it was getting late.

"Ranger, here are the first set of pictures I received. While you look at those, I'm going to call Manny and see if he can get my stuff ready so I can put it in my car."

"Babe, just have him bring it up here and I'll help you take it down later." Ranger reached for the pictures and started looking while Stephanie called Manny.

When she got off the phone, she could feel the anger radiating off of Ranger. She looked over at him and he had his blank face in place. Just as she was about to say something to him, there was a knock at the door.

Stephanie opened the door to Manny carrying a box and Rex's cage. She took the cage and put it on the kitchen counter. Manny set the box just inside the door and looked over at Ranger.

"Ranger, everything okay man?"

Ranger ignored Manny and looked at Stephanie. "Where are the rest of the pictures?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I should show them to you. You are already pretty angry."

"What pictures, Steph? Did you get more?"

"Yes, Manny. They were delivered today."

"Stephanie, I want the other pictures. NOW." Ranger held his hand out for them and Stephanie handed them to him.

Ranger looked at them one by one and handed them to Manny when he was done. Manny looked at them while Ranger walked to the kitchen.

"Steph, these girls barely look 18. Joe could get in a lot of trouble with these pictures."

"I know. I want to find out if these girls are under 18 or not. I just don't know how to find them."

All the sudden, they heard a crash as Ranger threw a glass at the wall.

Manny got up to check on Ranger, but Stephanie put her hand on his arm.

"Manny, maybe you should leave."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone when he is like this." Manny stepped in front of Stephanie, blocking her from the kitchen.

"Manny, he won't hurt me. I trust him and I know he won't lay a hand on me. But, I also know that I'm the only one that can calm him down right now. Please, just leave us."

"Steph, I don't feel right about this, but I'll leave. Do you have a panic button on you?" She nodded yes. "Use it if you need help. Do NOT hesitate to use it."

"I won't, but I also know I won't need it." She hugged Manny and walked him to the door. "Thanks for bringing my stuff up. I'll see you tomorrow and we will talk at lunch."

Manny nodded and left. Stephanie shut and locked the door then walked to the kitchen. She saw Ranger standing looking out the window. His back muscles were tense; his hands were in fists at his sides. His breathing was erratic.

"Ranger?"

He didn't respond. She walked closer and placed her hand on his back. "Ranger?"

She waited another minute.

Nothing.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "Carlos?"

She felt him tense up a little and then relax. His hands came up to cover hers around his waist. She heard him take a breath and slowly let it out.

"Four FUCKING months I left so that you two would have a chance." He took another deep breath and his voice got a little louder.

"Four FUCKING months that he couldn't keep his pathetic dick in his pants." She could feel his muscles tense as he talked.

"Four FUCKING months that we had to be apart." She felt the tears start to fall down her face.

"Four FUCKING months that we had deny what we felt for each other." She squeezed him tighter and tried to take some of the pain away.

With each sentence, his voice was growing louder. Stephanie took her hands away from his waist when she felt him start to turn around. Ranger looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Four FUCKING months that I was slowly dying inside." She saw the hurt, anger, and frustration in his eyes.

"Four fucking months of hell all because of some cock sucking son of a bitch who said he fucking loved you." She saw so much anger in his eyes at that statement that if it were her he was pissed at; she'd have been terrified at that moment.

"Four god dammed mother FUCKING months that I couldn't see you, hear you, feel you, taste you."

Ranger took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked in Stephanie's eyes and could see the hurt he felt. Without thinking, he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Their tongues each fighting for control of the kiss as her hands fisted the front of his shirt. He had his arms wrapped around her body holding her to him.

They both pulled back when they needed air and Ranger rested his forehead against hers. "God Babe. I've wanted to do that for four fucking months."

"I know, Ranger. Me too. But I don't want to rush things. I want to make sure that this is something we both want and I don't want Joe to be able to fuck things up for us. I want "us" to be right."

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead before releasing her.

"Ranger, I should probably head home now. Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, Babe. I'll be fine. I think I'll take a shower and go turn in for the night."

"Before I leave, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Babe. You know that."

"One, I want you to promise me that when I leave here tonight, you will _not_ go after Joe. This is my battle to deal with. I told you what was going on because I don't want any secrets between us, but this is for me to do. I will ask for help when I need it, but you have to trust me."

"I promise I will not go after Joe. I do trust you. I will help you in any way you want or need." Ranger looked at Stephanie and wait for the rest.

"Second. Is there any way you can find out who the three girls were in the pictures? They look so young, Ranger. I just want to make sure they are 18 and that Joe didn't force them to do anything. If they are 18 or over, then I'll leave it alone, but if they aren't I want to meet with them."

Ranger's jaw flexed and his fists tightened. He couldn't stand to think of what Joe had done to Stephanie, but he had to admit she was right. None of those three girls looked to be over 18, but he sure hoped they were.

"I'll scan the pics and send them to a contact in Virginia and see what he can find. Do you know where in Virginia he was?"

"Fairfax."

"I'll scan and send them before I go to bed. I'll let you know anything I hear."

Stephanie walked over to Ranger and wrapped her arms around him. _God this feels so right. This is where I belong._ She smiled up at him and backed off. "Thank you for the talk, the honesty, and the help. I appreciate it more than you will ever know."

"Steph, I will be honest about you with everything from now on. Everything except my past missions, those I cannot talk about."

"I understand. But if we are going to have a chance, we both need to be open and honest from here on out." She reached behind Ranger and grabbed Rex's cage. "I best get going. Have a good night, Ranger."

"Here, let me help you down to your car."

"Okay. Thank you."

Ranger grabbed Stephanie's box of clothes and other personal items, and headed for the elevator.

Once they got to the garage, he helped her get her stuff in the car and buckled in Rex. He walked her to the driver door and opened it for her.

"Babe, will you please call me when you get home so I know you made it in safely?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you again for everything tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ranger waited for Stephanie to get in and buckle before he shut her door. He watched her pull out of the garage and head to her apartment.

He had the keys to his truck in his pocket. For a moment he thought of going to find the cop, but then remembered that he promised Steph he wouldn't. Instead, he ran back upstairs and scanned some of the pictures and sent them to his contact.

He grabbed a quick shower and the laid in his bed waiting for Stephanie's call. His mind was going over their conversation from earlier. _She loves ME. She is willing to give us a try. She LOVES me. ME!_

Ranger was brought out of his thoughts by phone ringing.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself"

"Babe. You don't know how much I've missed that saying."

"I'm home Batman. Safe and sound. New lock is in place."

"Good. I'm glad you have a new lock, but not happy that I won't be able to sneak in anymore."

"If you want a key, I'll have one for you tomorrow."

Ranger thought about it. As much as he wanted a key so he could see her anytime he wanted, he also wanted to make sure it was the right time. "Babe, when you are ready for us to really try a relationship with no barriers between us, then I'll gladly take a key."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"For what Babe?"

"For giving me time."

"I'll give you any time or anything else you need. I love you babe and I will do anything in my power to show you how much. Good night, Babe."

"Good night, Ranger."

_Thank you all for the reveiws and messages. I promise all questions will be answered by the end... just hang in there!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 13**

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages…. I must agree with some of you… Chapter 12 was my absolute favorite from this story! Enjoy!_

Stephanie woke up to her alarm. As much as she wanted to turn it off and go back to sleep, she knew she couldn't. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She dressed in her RangeMan uniform and grabbed her utility belt to finish her outfit.

Grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel, she set off for the office. When she got in the Corolla, she cranked up the music. She needed some happy this morning.

She pulled into the garage and made her way up to the fifth floor. She waved at the guys on monitor duty and went to find Manny. As usual, he was in the break room getting his coffee.

"Morning Manny."

Manny turned around and smiled. "Morning Wifey." He walked closer to Steph and leaned down to her ear. "I missed you last night and this morning."

Stephanie sighed. "Manny, please. You and I really need to have a talk today."

"I'm free now. Want to head downstairs?"

"NO. Look, you know I trust you with my life, but right now, I…"

"It's okay. We'll go somewhere public and talk. When do you want to do this?"

"Let me check my inbox and I'll let you know." She grabbed a water from the fridge and headed to her cubicle.

She saw there were no searches for her to do, so she headed to Manny's cubicle. She ran into Ranger on the way and almost fell down.

"Babe. Need to be more…"

"Yes, I know, don't say it."

Ranger smirked at her. "Can I see you in my office for a minute?"

Stephanie turned around and Ranger put his hand on the small of her back leading her to his office. He shut the door behind them and sat down. "I scanned in the pictures of the three girls last night. I cut out Morelli's face though. I want to see if my contact can find anything out about the girls."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help. I'm not doing this because of Joe; I'm doing this to make sure those girls were at least 18. It makes me sick to think of how sick he is if they are under 18."

"I know babe. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." Ranger looked around and settled his gaze back on Stephanie. "Would you like to join me for dinner again tonight?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger and saw he left his blank mask at home. She was really enjoying this new open and honest Ranger. No, this wasn't Ranger, this was Carlos.

"Can I get back to you on that? I'd like to, but I need to make sure some things are taken care of first."

"Of course, babe. Just call me later and let me know. If I don't answer, please leave me a message."

Stephanie stood up and started towards the door. "I'll catch you later, Carlos. Have a good day."

She was about to reach the handle when she felt his body against hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. "Dios, babe. Do you know what you do to me when call me Carlos?"

"No. What?" She dropped her head backwards to his shoulder. She felt his lips on her neck and she moaned.

"You drive me insane when you call me that. I can't wait to hear you scream it sometime." He kissed her neck and licked the shell of her ear. "Have a good day, babe. I hope to see you later."

He opened the door and made sure she was steady on her feet before he let her go. He saw her shake her head as she walked down the hall. He stifled a laugh as he shut his door.

Manny and Stephanie pulled in to Subway's parking lot. Manny held the door open for her and she headed to the counter. Once they had their subs and drinks, they found a booth to sit down at.

They started eating the subs, but Manny couldn't take it anymore. He sat his sub down, took a drink of his water and looked at Stephanie.

"Wifey, are you going to make me wait much longer?"

"Sorry, Manny. Look, you know I care about you. We make great partners. We've worked together so much that it is almost like we can finish each other's sentences."

"True. I've learned to read your body language, your eyes, and your sighs pretty well."

Stephanie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Manny. Shit, how do I do this without hurting you?"

"Steph, just say it. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"Manny, you know what I'm going through right now. Hell, you are the one that came to me that first night. But, I can't let this go any farther than friends and work partners."

"It's Ranger, isn't it?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and knew she had to be honest with him. He was the one that taught her honesty was the most important thing in any relationship; especially someone you are going to trust to have your back.

"He's part of it. He and I have been talking and we've agreed to both be totally open and honest. I told him I loved him and he told me the same. We've talked a lot the past few days and we have agreed to give it a chance between us."

Manny nodded and took another drink.

"He knows that I need time to heal from what is going on. He's agreed to not apply pressure, but to continue talking to me."

"I'm happy for you Steph; truly. I promise no more coming on to you or teasing you about being with me. While I'd have liked a chance with you, I understand where your heart is. I'm just hoping that you and I can still be partners?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and reached for his hand. "You are the only partner I want in the field. I trust you one hundred percent with my life. I know you have my back, just as I have yours. Besides, who else is going to bring me donuts in the morning?"

"Can I still call you Wifey?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't."

Manny laughed and squeezed her hand. He knew that he and Steph would still be okay. They finished off their subs and headed back to the SUV; they had two skips to bring in.

When they got near the SUV, Stephanie heard a gunshot and saw Manny fall to the ground. As she reached for her phone, she felt the all too familiar sting and it was lights out.

_Okay, I'm running for cover now… just remember, if you kill me, I can't finish posting the story ;) Everyone have a wonderful Memorial Day Weekend… stay safe if you're travelling!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 14**

_Sorry this is a short chapter, but hopefully you will still enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews... I really appreciate them!_

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to stand up, but found her arms were tied to the chair. She looked around trying to find out where she was. _This looks a little familiar; I've been here before, but where is here?_

The door opened and Stephanie suddenly realized where she was.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are trying to ruin my cousin's life."

"ME? I'm not trying to ruin anyone's life. I'm trying to move on with my life."

"Why are you sending pictures to everyone then? You're trying to ruin him and his career."

_Pictures to everyone? Who else has seen them? I just thought it was me_. "Mooch, who else has seen the pictures?"

"Who hasn't? His mother, Grandma Bella, the Chief of Police, Mayor Juniak and just about the whole damn department. Why are you asking me; you should keep track of who you sent them to."

"Mooch, I did NOT send them. I've been trying to figure out who sent them to me."

Just as Mooch was about to say something, his front door opened and Joe Morelli walked in. "I see she is awake. She talk yet?"

"Says she isn't the one passing out the pictures."

"Don't lie to me Stephanie. I know it is you. How you got them is the question. Who did you have follow me? One of Manoso's goons?"

Joe was walking towards Stephanie and she could see the anger in his eyes. "Joe, I did NOT send pictures to anyone. I just received them in an envelope outside my door." Stephanie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she knew help was outside the door.

Mooch walked up next to Stephanie and slapped her across the face. "Don't lie to us; we know you sent the pictures. You are the only one that would." Mooch made to slap Stephanie again when he felt metal at his temple. He looked to Joe and saw the same was happening to him.

Lester had his 9mm pressed to Morelli's temple and Bobby had is pressed to Mooch's. He saw Ranger and Tank untying Stephanie.

"Babe, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ranger was looking her over head to toe. He saw the angry bruise starting to form on her cheek and he growled.

"Tank, get her outside; I'll be out in a minute."

"Ranger, please come with me." She didn't want to leave him alone with the Morelli boys. She knew they wouldn't make it out alive.

"Don't worry, Babe. Bobby and Lester will make sure I don't kill them." He kissed her temple and sent her out with Tank.

Tank took Stephanie outside and lifted her up into the Escalade. "You okay, Bomber?"

Stephanie was trying to not cry. "I'll be fine, Big Guy. How's Manny? He was shot, did you guys get to him? I tried to call, but was stunned and couldn't get my phone. Oh god, please tell me he is okay."

"Slow down, Steph. Manny is fine. Just a flesh wound to his shoulder. He just needed a band-aide." Tank chuckled.

"Tank, what is he going to do to them?"

"Don't worry about it Steph, He told you he won't kill them and he won't. He may rough them up a bit, but he won't let them die. What all did they say to you?"

"I'd rather not say." She almost slipped up and told Tank about the pictures and then remembered that he didn't know anything about it. Maybe it was time to bring the guys in on the secret.

Ranger slowly turned to the Morelli's and stared at each of them for a moment. "Which one of you is responsible for stunning Stephanie and shooting one of my men?"

Joe looked at Mooch with a shocked expression. "You fucking shot someone? No, not someone, one of _his_ goons?"

Ranger zeroed in on Mooch. "You are responsible?"

Mooch refused to look Ranger in the eye. That was all the answer Ranger needed. "Tie up the cop, I'll deal with him in a few."

As soon as Lester moved Joe to the chair, Ranger's fist connected with Mooch's stomach. Mooch fell to the floor; Ranger's boot connected with his ribs and Ranger heard the satisfying crunch of broken bones.

Ranger was about to kick him again when Bobby stopped him. "Rangeman, let it go. You don't want to kill him."

Ranger knew Bobby was right, but he wanted to make the scum pay for kidnapping Steph and shooting Manny. Ranger looked at Joe and saw him cower in the chair.

"Bobby, go check on Steph. I need to talk to Morelli for a minute."

Bobby didn't want to go, but looked at Lester and he nodded. Bobby walked outside to see Tank and Steph talking at the Escalade.

Ranger looked at Joe and waited. Finally Joe spoke up.

"I didn't know he was going to shoot anyone; he was only supposed to grab Stephanie so I could get some answers. She won't even talk to me."

"You are lucky that he stunned her and that she was out of it when she was tied up. She isn't scared of her gun anymore from what I've heard."

"Yeah, I know. She already had it to my temple once, but it won't happen again. I want to know why she is sending those pictures."

"You fucking idiot. She told you she is not sending them. Someone is sending them to her." Ranger took a breath. He so wanted to beat the shit out of the cop, but knew he'd end up in jail and that was the last place he needed to be right now. "Stay away from Steph. Do not try to contact her for any reason. If I find out you have tried to contact her, or if you hurt her again, they won't find your body."

"Are you threatening a cop?"

"Morelli, you are no longer a cop in my eyes." Ranger looked up at Lester and smirked. "Let's go. Leave him tied up."

Ranger and Lester walked out to the Escalade and saw that Stephanie was drinking water. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Batman, I'm fine. Can I go see Manny? I want to see for myself that he is okay."

"Sure. He's already back at RangeMan. Steph…I think we need to fill in the guys on what is going on."

"I agree. I think Tank and Bobby need to know. Can we do it at RangeMan so I can show them the pictures?"

Ranger nodded and they all piled in the Escalade and headed back to RangeMan. It was time to fill them in and ask for their help to figure out what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 15**

Ranger and Stephanie walked into the conference room on the fifth floor. Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Manny were in there waiting for them.

Stephanie saw Manny and rushed to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry, Manny."

Manny had his arms around her pulling her tight to him. "Shh, it isn't your fault, Wifey. I'm fine. I was worried about you. I'm sorry I didn't stop them from taking you."

"You couldn't. You were injured. Are you sure you're okay?" Stephanie pulled back and looked Manny over from head to toe.

"I'm fine. Just a graze on my shoulder. Nothing to worry about. How are YOU? Did they hurt you?"

Stephanie started to shake her head, but Manny saw the bruise on her face. "Who hit you?"

"Mooch."

Manny sat down and pulled Stephanie into the chair next to him. He was fighting to keep his anger in check.

"Babe, is there anyone else you want to bring in on this?"

Stephanie looked around and shook her head. "This is fine for now."

Ranger sat next to Stephanie and reached for her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "I'm right here. Everything will be fine; you're safe."

She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. 'I know." She looked at the guys in the room and reached for her purse.

"Manny, Lester, and Ranger already know what is going on. Tank, Bobby, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys about this right away, but you need to understand. I didn't exactly go to Manny and Lester. Manny found me at Point Pleasant and I was drunk and showed him. Lester happened to be at my apartment to change my lock when the second set showed up. I wanted to be able to handle this on my own and to prove that I didn't need to run to you guys for everything. I told Manny, Lester, and Ranger that if I needed help, I'd ask. Well, I'm asking now. I need help to find out who is doing this."

Bobby looked at Stephanie and smiled. "Bomber. You know you have my help anytime you need it. What's going on?"

Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out the two envelopes. "I received this first envelope last Friday. It was in the hallway of my apartment. The second envelope I received when Lester came over to change my locks."

She tossed the first envelope to Bobby and the second to Tank. As the guys looked at the pictures, she saw the anger and hatred on their faces. Bobby stood up, walked across the room, and punched the wall. Tank threw the pictures down and looked at Stephanie.

"This is why he had you kidnapped?"

"I guess. He seems to think that I'm the one sending the pictures to everyone. I guess his mother and Grandma have seen them along with Juniak and most of the TPD. But, I'm not the one doing it. I don't know who's behind this."

"What do you need our help with, Bomber?" Tank was looking at the pictures as though something caught his eye.

"First, I need to make sure the unknown girls are all over 18. They don't look it to me, but I sure hope they are. I don't want to think that Joe would stoop so low, but I don't know anymore. I also want to know who is sending the pictures to everyone. Mostly to thank them for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

Ranger spoke up at that point. "I've already scanned in a few of the pictures and sent them to a contact of mine in Virginia. I'm hoping he can identify the girls."

"Steph, I know you told me you didn't need help, but I have a confession." Lester looked at Stephanie and hoped she wouldn't be pissed at him. "The other night when you were in the bathroom, I took one of the pictures out of the pile. I brought it in and scanned it for fingerprints. There are three sets. One is mine, one is yours."

"Who is the other one?"

"I think the other one might belong to the sender. But I don't know why this person would be doing it."

Everyone looked at Lester, waiting for the name. Lester took a piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Stephanie.

She grabbed the paper and opened it. Her eyes were wide as she read the name that belonged to the other set of prints. "Les, how sure of this are you?"

"It was a one hundred percent match."

Stephanie stood up and looked at the guys. "Excuse me for a few minutes. I need to make a call."

Stephanie walked to the end of the hall and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number that is rarely used, she waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Steph."

"Are you okay?"

"I have a question and I need an honest answer."

"Okay, ask."

"Are you sending me pictures?"

There was a long pause and she wasn't sure if she had been hung up on or was being ignored. Finally after a few minutes she heard a sigh.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you doing it?"

"I felt you needed to know before he asked you to marry him and you said yes."

"Are you sending them to everyone else as well?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He has everyone thinking he is perfect. His mother and grandmother think he does no wrong. More than half of TPD look up to him. I know the true him and wanted everyone else to see what he is really like."

"How did you get the pictures from Virginia?"

"Steph, I need to go; I'm not alone. Can we meet somewhere and I promise to answer all your questions."

"Sure, where and when?"

There was another long pause while the other person thought about it. "Remember where we use to hang out while we were all in high school?"

Stephanie thought about it. "Bleachers?"

"Yes. Give me an hour and I'll be there."

She heard the click and knew the phone call was done. She walked back into the conference room.

All eyes were on her as they waited for her to speak.

"Lester, you were correct. I have a meeting in an hour to get the rest of my answers."

"Babe, want to fill the rest of us in on who the sender is?"

"Um, not yet. I'd like to talk to this person first and find out why, how, and anything else I can. I'd like to find out if they know anything about the girls. I promise that after my meeting, I'll tell you all everything I find out."

"Do I need to be worried about who you are meeting?"

"No. Not at all. And if something does happen, Les knows who this person is."

They all looked at Lester for confirmation. "She's safe with this person. I think this person truly has her best interest at heart."

"Okay. Dismissed."

Everyone left except for Ranger and Stephanie. Ranger shut the door and leaned against the edge of the conference table. He reached out and pulled Stephanie to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be there if you need or want me there. I won't say anything."

Stephanie looked in Ranger's eyes and smiled. "I know. But this is something I need to do on my own. I don't know how much I'd find out if someone were with me. I think this person is trying to keep from being found out." Stephanie looked at her watch. "Ranger, I need to go if I'm going to be on time."

He hugged her to him and kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

"I will be. Do I need to turn off my trackers, or can I trust you to keep yourself and everyone else from following me?"

"I'll tell everyone to stay away and I'll be in my office or apartment when you get back. I promise, no one will be there."

Stephanie leaned into Ranger and kissed him softly before walking to the door. She turned around at the last minute and smiled at him. "I love you, Carlos." She walked out the door, but not before she heard his sharp intake of air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stephanie walked up to the bleachers and noticed she was the first to arrive. She sat down and waited. About five minutes later, she heard movement behind her.

"Hey Steph."

"Hi Eddie. How's Shirley and the kids?"

"Pretty good." Eddie sat down next to Stephanie and sighed. "I didn't want to do it, Steph. I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew if I didn't send you the pictures, you'd be hurt far worse later down the road. I had to find a way to show you what he's been doing."

"I know Eddie. I've been trying to figure out who sent them so I could thank them. You kept me from making a huge mistake and I appreciate that." After looking out at the field, she asked, "How did you get the pictures from Virginia? Joe was undercover; or at least that is what he told me."

Eddie took a deep breath and stared at the sky watching a plane go by. "Steph. Shit, I don't know how to say this."

"Eddie, just say it. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"He wasn't undercover, Steph. He took a six-week vacation and spent five of it in Virginia. The 'downtime' he had when he came home was the last of his vacation."

Stephanie felt like her world was tilted and spinning out of control. "Vacation? He took a fucking vacation to Virginia? He wasn't undercover?"

Eddie just shook his head; he didn't know what to say.

"How did you get the pics?"

"When you asked me how the assignment was going, I knew something was up. I went to the chief and asked if Morelli was on assignment; he laughed at me and said more like vacation. I looked around his office and found out where he was staying. My next day off, I flew to Virginia and found him…and the girls."

"Does he know you were there?"

"No, he never saw me. He was too busy to see anything really. Besides, I had my telephoto lens, so I wasn't right there."

"Why did you go?" Stephanie had tears running down her face. She was upset that Joe had, once again, lied to her. She wasn't sure who she could trust anymore.

"I wanted to see what he was up to. When I saw what he was doing, I knew I needed to find a way to keep you from marrying him." Eddie looked at Stephanie. "I'm sorry it took so long to send the pictures to you. I should have sent them right away."

"Why didn't you? Why wait so long?"

"Honestly, I was afraid that you'd find out it was me and be pissed. I was worried that you'd go after Joe and he'd find some way to explain the Virginia girls; especially since he was 'undercover' as far as you were concerned. Steph, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt when he returned. It seemed like you two were getting along great and I didn't want to rock the boat. Then Robin started talking at work and things just didn't add up. Her and Joe were going to lunch to discuss a case, but they weren't working any cases together. I followed them one afternoon to a hotel just outside Trenton. You've seen the evidence of their lunch. The next few days was the same thing except it was Terri and Joyce; separate at first and then together."

Eddie put an arm around Stephanie and hugged her. "I knew I needed to let you know now, before anything happened."

Stephanie laughed. "What else could have happened? He's already cheated numerous times; he's already lied to me more times that I can count."

"Steph, he was getting ready to ask you to marry him. I didn't want you saying yes and then finding out about this after you were married."

"Eddie, what about the girls in Virginia? Any idea how old they are?"

"Yeah, I do. After Joe left them back at the club, I talked to them a little. They have no idea I was following them. I just made small talk with them. Found out two of them are eighteen and the third is nineteen."

"Fucking prick. Thanks for everything Eddie."

"No problem. I look out for my friends and family." Eddie started to stand up but changed his mind. "Oh, and for the record. Juniak and the Chief are looking into the pictures and Joe's actions. Especially his time in Virginia and with Robin. He's on administrative leave effective yesterday."

"Eddie, I think I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and told him about the kidnapping and shooting by Mooch.

"Joe knew about it?" Eddie was trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but he was failing miserably.

"Joe told Mooch he wanted me, but he didn't tell him to shoot anyone."

"I'll deal with them."

"No, I don't want you to lose your job. I have fr…." Stephanie stopped talking, she didn't want to get Ranger and the guys in trouble.

"Tell them I want to know nothing about it and to hide the bodies well." Eddie pulled Stephanie up and hugged her. "Come on, they are going to be missing you and looking for you soon." Eddie walked her to her car and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for not being upset with me."

"You did nothing for me to be upset about. I just wish you had told me sooner, but better now than never." She kissed his cheek and got in her car. "Tell Shirley and the kids I said hi."

He nodded and headed to his car. He watched her pull out and head towards RangeMan then he pulled out and headed back to TPD. He had a meeting with IA and the Chief.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews. Each one is greatly appreciated. _

_Well, there you have it... Eddie was the sender! I'll be back on Wednesday ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 16**

Stephanie pulled back into RangeMan parking garage. Before she even had the keys out of the ignition, Ranger was at her door, opening it.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ranger. I'm fine. I told you I'd be gone for a little bit."

He helped her out of the car and pushed her up against it with his body. His lips were inches from hers as he tangled his hands in her hair. She looked up at him and her breath caught when she saw the love and desire in his eyes. "Carlos…"

She never got to finish her sentence. His lips were on here and they were rough and demanding. His hands were wound tightly in her hair; somewhere between pain and pleasure. Her hands finally fisted his shirt as his tongue found entrance into her mouth.

They both moaned as he ground his hips into her and she could feel how hard he was. Just as they broke the kiss for air, the elevator doors opened and Lester, Tank, Bobby, and Manny stepped off.

"Wifey, you okay?" Manny saw Ranger in front of Steph and he was concerned something had happened to her.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine." She hid her face in Ranger's chest; she knew how she probably looked. She felt Ranger's hands run up and down her back.

"So, who did you meet with and what did you find out?" She looked up and saw Tank practically bouncing on his feet. "Any information you care to share?"

"Calm down big guy. Let's go to the conference room first."

The guys all headed to the elevators, but Ranger kept Steph back for a few minutes. Once the elevator doors closed, Ranger scrambled the cameras and his lips were on Stephanie's again. "Mi bebé de dios, le quiero tan malo." [God babe, I want you so bad]

Stephanie looked up at Ranger and smiled as she replied. "Una vez que la reunión ha terminado, tenemos que tener una larga conversación." [Once the meeting is over, we need to have a long talk.] She felt Ranger's hands still. She saw the shock on his face.

"Babe, when the hell did you learn Spanish?" He knew she didn't know any before he had left.

"I learned a lot of things while you were gone, Carlos." She saw him shiver when she said his name. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Te amo, Carlos." She felt him shiver that time. She leaned away from him and smiled. "You like it when I say your name."

He pulled her closer to him again and moved her hand down to the front of his cargos. "I more than like it when you say my name, Babe."

She squeezed his pants and heard his breath catch. Just then his phone rang.

He grabbed his phone and growled when he answered it. "Yo…in a minute…I said in a fucking minute." He snapped his phone closed and put it back on his belt while pulling Stephanie to him. "Come on, Babe. Let's go see what you found out."

"I take it the guys are impatient." Ranger nodded and Stephanie laughed.

They walked into the conference room and sat down. Everyone had their eyes on Stephanie waiting for her fill them in.

"Well, the prints that Les lifted off the picture did in fact belong to the person sending them. The person who has been sending them is a friend and was concerned about my relationship with Joe. He also confirmed that the girls in the pictures are 18 or older; he personally asked them after Joe was gone."

"Babe, who is the sender?"

"Gazarra."

You could have heard a pin drop at that moment. Bobby was the first to break the silence. "Damn, that is...wow. One cop outing another. That is usually unheard of."

"I know, but Eddie said he was looking out for me. He was tired of Morelli hurting me and cheating. I owe a lot to Eddie; his name is to go no farther. I don't know what type of trouble he'd get into."

All the guys nodded their heads. None of them would out Eddie, but they were all grateful for his help.

"Well, guys. I guess this mystery is solved and I don't really need the help now. I know the girls were of a legal age and I know who was sending the pictures. Life can get back to normal now."

Manny looked at Stephanie and voiced his opinion. "Wifey, what about Morelli? Do you really think he is going to leave you alone now? He had you kidnapped."

"I know. And no, I don't think he is going to leave me alone, but I can handle him myself. I'm not afraid of him. I am, however, pressing charges against him & Mooch for the kidnapping, and I want you to press charges for the shooting."

Ranger was glad to hear Stephanie say that; he'd been hoping that she'd press charges.

"I was going to talk to you about that later. I want to press charges for the shooting, but I didn't want to upset you."

"Manny, don't worry about upsetting me. Mooch and Joe pissed me off; they will not get away with this. I want to head to the station soon. Eddie told me Joe is on administrative leave pending investigation into the pictures. I don't want him leaving Trenton."

"When you are ready, we can go and both file charges."

Stephanie looked around and saw the satisfied faces of the other men. "Let's go then and get it over with."

The men all left the conference room; Ranger stayed back.

"Babe, can we have dinner together tonight?"

"Ranger, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

He leaned on the edge of the conference table and pulled her to him. His arms were around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "Why not babe?" He kissed his way up her neck to her ear; stopping to nibble here and there.

She moaned and felt herself relax into him. "Carlos, oh dios, don' parada de t. Eso siente tan bueno."[ Carlos, oh god, don't stop. That feels so good.]

She heard him growl as he pulled her closer and sucked on the spot just below her ear. "Mi bebé de dios. Amo el oír de mi lengua materna en su lengüeta."[ My God Babe. I love hearing my native language on your tongue.]

Stephanie pulled away suddenly. Ranger looked at her; confusion in his eyes. She took a step back and shook her head to clear it.

"Look, I love you. I've told you that and I'll tell you that again and again."

Ranger looked at her and tried to keep his blank face from falling into place. "But?"

"But, I feel we need to slow down just a little. I want…I don't want to ruin this relationship before it gets started. I don't want to fall back into bed with you; that is too easy to do. We both know we are great together in bed, there is no denying that. But I want to make sure there is more than just sex."

Ranger stood up and reached for Stephanie's hand. "Steph, will you please go to dinner with me tonight?"

She stared at him for a moment. "You mean like a date?"

"Yes. I'd like to pick you up at your apartment and take you out to dinner this evening. A real date."

"I'd very much like to go to dinner with you tonight, Carlos."

Ranger leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 1900 hours, Babe." He left the conference room with a smile on his face. He had a date; his first real date in…he couldn't remember his last real date.

Stephanie stood in the conference room a little dazed. She just accepted a date from Carlos. She couldn't stop smiling. Manny walked in the room and saw her smile.

"Steph? You okay?"

She threw her arms around Manny's neck and hugged him. "I'm wonderful. I have a date tonight."

Manny felt a sharp pain in his heart, but knew that this is what Stephanie has wanted for a long time. He was happy for her, but he would be having a talk with Ranger soon.

"That's good, Steph. I'm happy for you. Now, let's go get these charges filed so you can get all dolled up for tonight." He kissed the top of her head and then followed her out to the garage. He really was happy for her; but part of him wished it was he that was going out with her tonight.

_**tbc**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it! It's hard to believe... only a handfull of chapters left in this story and then I'll be posting two more (New Beginnings and Nuke in a Care Package). Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 17**

_Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I appreciate them all! Here is chapter 17... we are getting close to the end of this story as well. But, never fear... I still have three more stories to repost when this one ends! I'll be back on Friday with the next chapter!_

Manny and Stephanie walked across the parking lot to the police station. They were ready to give their statements and press charges against Joe and Mooch.

Stephanie stopped mid step and looked around. "Manny, something isn't right."

"Steph, what's wrong?" He looked around and didn't see anyone around.

"My _spidey sense_ is humming very loud. Something is wrong, but I don't know what." She reached around to her back and drew out her gun. Seeing her do that, Manny pulled his as well. He didn't like having it out at the police station, but if she was worried, he'd protect her.

Manny put Stephanie in front of him and hurriedly walked into the station. Once they got past the first set of doors, they both re-holstered their guns.

"You okay, Wifey?"

Stephanie looked up at Manny and nodded. "Yeah, something still feels off though. Before we get back in the SUV, I want it looked at."

Manny took his phone out and punched a number. "Hey, come to TPD and check out the SUV…..not that we know of, but Steph's feeling like something is wrong….No…..see you when we are done." He hung up and clipped it back on his belt. "Hector and Vince are on their way; they'll check it out and stay until we are done."

"Okay. Thank you."

Manny put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Anytime, Wifey. Anytime."

They walked into the main lobby and found Big Dog and Constanza standing around. Manny walked over to the desk and rang the buzzer.

A female dispatcher came up to the window and tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Manuel Ramos. Stephanie Plum and I would like to talk to the Chief."

"Um, do you have an appointment?"

"No and we don't need one. Just tell him who is here and he will see us."

The dispatcher started to argue with Manny and Big Dog stepped up. "Betty, just tell the damn chief who the hell is here, will ya?"

Manny looked at Big Dog and nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

The Chief came out and lead Steph and Manny to his office. "So, what brings you two in today?"

"I want to press charges against Joe and Mooch Morelli."

The Chief looked at Stephanie with shocked eyes. "Steph, come on. Just because you and Joe had an argument is no reason to file charges."

"No but kidnapping and assault are. Plus, Joe orchestrated the kidnapping." Stephanie looked over at Manny and grimaced. "Plus Mooch shot Manny."

The Chief looked at Manny and Manny nodded.

"Okay. Let's do this. Just let me ask you one thing first." Steph nodded. "Does this have anything to do with some pictures?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one that took them and I'm not the one that distributed them."

"I know. The person responsible for that came to see me this morning. There is an investigation going on and Joe is on unpaid leave."

The Chief took their statements and had the charges filed. He promised to be in touch with Manny and Steph once Joe and Mooch were picked up.

As they walked out of the police station, Stephanie froze. In front of her stood Angie Morelli and she was pissed.

"Stephanie, may I speak to you alone please?"

Stephanie looked at Manny and nodded her head. "Yes, Mrs. Morelli."

"Steph, I'll be over at the SUV with Hector and Vince." He kissed the top of her head and walked off.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Morelli?"

"Stephanie, I want to apologize for my Joseph's behavior.'

"Mrs. Morelli, there is nothing for you to apologize for. You didn't do any of this."

"Stephanie, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years. I know I tried to keep you and Joseph apart, but evidently for the wrong reasons. I never felt you were good enough for him; but now I see the truth, he wasn't good enough for you. I tried to raise him right and instill some good morals in him, but I guess he takes after his father more than I thought he did."

Angie looked at Stephanie and saw the bruise on her face. "Joseph?"

"No. But I do need to talk to you about that. Mrs. Morelli, I'm sorry, but Joe and Mooch are going to be arrested." Stephanie felt a tingle down her spine and she looked around for the source. Ranger and Tank had just pulled in the parking lot.

"Why? What have they done now?"

"Joe thought I was the one sending the pictures to everyone, but it wasn't me. He wanted me kidnapped so he could _talk_ to me. Mooch shot my partner Manny and kidnapped me."

Angie gasped and covered her mouth. "My partner is fine, just a bullet graze to the shoulder. When I wouldn't admit that I was sending the pictures, Mooch hit me."

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry to hear this. Please know that I will not help Joseph get out of jail and I will make sure Mooch's mother doesn't either. I need to go talk to the Chief, but if you need anything, please..."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Morelli. I need to get going myself."

The two smiled at each other and went their ways.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"I was surprised to find you and Manny still here. Everything okay?" He pulled her over to his SUV, leaned up against it and pulled her into him. He hooked his thumbs in her belt loops and held her close.

"Everything is fine as far as I know. When Manny and I got here, I had an uneasy feeling, so Manny called in Hector and Vince to check over our vehicle."

"Finally becoming aware of your surroundings, Babe?"

"I've been aware of my surroundings for a long time. You've just been away and haven't seen how much I've changed."

"I know, but I plan on finding out soon. I'm glad you trust your instincts. They've never let you down."

"And they've not let the guys down either." She leaned into him and inhaled his scent. "God, I've missed that smell."

"What smell is that babe?" Ranger pulled her tighter and nuzzled her neck.

"Bulgari and Ranger mixed. It is quite intoxicating."

"Are we still on for our date tonight?" Ranger was kissing her neck and heading towards her ear.

"Mmmhmmm. What is the dress for tonight?"

"Casual."

"Ok." Stephanie leaned up away from Ranger and looked in his eyes. "What made you ask me out on a date?"

Ranger looked at her and ran his finger down her jaw line. "I realized that as we grow older together, as we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change…I will always keep falling in love with you. I love you, Stephanie. Now and Forever."

"Ranger, Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it."

Ranger held her out so he could look in her eyes. He needed her to believe him. "Babe, I told you the other day that I loved you. I will tell you this every day if you let me. Please believe me when say if I had to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say I LOVE YOU."

"Wow, that is quite the statement from Batman." Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. She knew he had told her he loved her, but for some reason, she still couldn't believe it.

"Not Batman, Babe. Not even Ranger. Right here, right now, I'm Carlos. I'm _your_ Carlos." He kissed her gently and turned her toward her SUV. "Go, have Manny take you home to get ready for our date. I'll see you 1900 hours, babe."

He watched as Manny helped her into the SUV and pulled out of the lot. He waited for Tank to return from dropping off their skip. He'd take him back to Haywood and then set out to run some errands himself. He wanted to make sure tonight was perfect for his Babe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 18**

Manny and Stephanie were a few minutes away from her apartment when she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Manny looked at her and sighed. All the men have been doing that around her more these days. "You were, as usual, right with your feelings. There wasn't a problem with the SUV, but there could have been."

"Okay, keep going."

"Well, I guess Mooch must have followed us from RangeMan to TPD. How, I don't know. I never saw any cars that looked like they were following us. Anyway, when Hector and Vince got to TPD, they saw Mooch walking across the parking lot. They waited to see where he was going. Seems he was going to plant a little device on the SUV. They waited until he crawled underneath and then grabbed him. "

Stephanie sat there listening to Manny and her mouth was hanging open. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. Anyway, the drug him inside while we were in with the chief. They told Carl what happened earlier with the kidnapping and shooting and then what he was about to do then. He is booked and is awaiting his hearing before the judge. But, since this is a Friday, he won't see the judge until Monday. And even then, I don't think he'll be seeing the light of day anytime soon."

"Wow. I can't believe he was going to put a bomb on our vehicle."

"So, what did Mrs. Morelli want? You two seemed to talk for a while."

Stephanie told him all about the discussion and how she will make sure that the Morelli boys don't get bonded out.

They pulled up to Stephanie's apartment. Manny went to get out and walk her up but she stopped him.

"Manny, it's fine. I know no one should be able to get in now. Besides, I have my gun and I don't see Joe's vehicle."

Manny gave in. "Okay, but you know the rule."

"I know…I have five minutes to get up there and check the place out or you are coming up." She looked at him and smiled. "I'll see you at the window."

"Have a good time tonight, Wifey."

"Thanks, Manny."

Stephanie got out and went inside her building. She didn't see anyone waiting inside. She took the elevator to the second floor and was grateful when there were no gifts outside her door. She unlocked it, went to the window and opened the curtains. She checked her entire apartment, noting that she once again needed to sweep under her bed. Once she made sure her place was safe, she went back to the window and waved to Manny. She saw him wave and pull away.

Stephanie decided she had enough time that she could afford a little nap. She set her alarm for 5pm and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. All too soon, her alarm was going off. She didn't even hesitate to get out of bed; she had a date with Carlos to get ready for.

Stephanie blasted her CD player while she danced around picking out what to wear. Once she had decided on a pair of black dress pants and a blue long sleeve button up shirt with bra and panties to match, she jumped in the shower. Once she was done showering, shaving , exfoliating and moisturizing, she wrapped a towel around her and began working on her hair.

Her make-up, she left light for the evening, just two coats of mascara and a little lip gloss. Just as the threw on her FMP's, she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her gun and went to the door. Looking out she saw Ranger standing there waiting.

Stephanie took a deep breath and opened the door. Ranger stood in front of her in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a blue sweater with his sleeves pushed up. Stephanie licked her lips and Ranger's eyes darkened.

He brought his arm from around his back and he had a beautiful bouquet of a dozen yellow roses. "These are for you."

Stephanie took them, smelled them and smiled. "Thank you, but didn't have to."

"I am a hopeless romantic and I love to spoil my girlfriend." Ranger watched as Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Am…am I?"

"Are you what babe? My girlfriend?" She nodded. "I would like to think so. But I guess I didn't really do this right, huh?" He took the flowers from her and sat them on the counter. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Stephanie, you are a beautiful woman. You are sexy as hell. You are intelligent and have instincts like no one I've ever known. I've tried to keep myself walled up and away from everyone, but you…somehow you broke through and got under my skin. I don't know how you did it, but I can't live without you in my life."

"I'm not perfect; I've done things that no one should have to imagine. But that part of my life is over. I'll always be there for you now. I want you to experience life with me, beside me. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Carlos, No one is perfect until you fall in love with them. I've been in love with you for a long time. I was just afraid of admitting it. I didn't think you felt the same and was afraid of my heart breaking."

"Steph, I love you…heart, body, mind and soul. Never doubt that." He pulled in her for a toe curling kiss and only pulled back when they needed air.

"Do you love me because I am beautiful or am I beautiful because you love me?"

"Both, Babe. However, don't think I didn't notice you have yet to answer my question."

Stephanie looked confused for a moment. "What question?"

"Babe. Will you please be my girlfriend? Date only me. Love only me."

"Yes, Carlos. I'm yours and yours only."

"Dios babe. I love you so much. I can't believe we wasted so much time."

"Don't worry about the past. What's done is done and Mooch and Morelli are getting theirs. They won't be in my life anymore, causing problems for us."

"We should put your flowers in water and head out. We have reservations for dinner, babe."

Stephanie found a vase in the cabinets and filled it with water and added the roses. She smelled them one more time and set them in the middle of her kitchen table.

Grabbing her gun and tucking in the small of her back, she slipped a jacket on and smiled. "Let's go, Carlos. I'm hungry."

Ranger led her outside to his Cayenne and the headed off to dinner with her hand laced with his sitting on his thigh.

RS~RS~RS

They pulled up to a new Cuban restaurant outside of Trenton. Ranger came around and helped Stephanie out of the car. With his hand at the small of her back, he led her to the entrance. The doors were opened when they got close and they were greeted.

"Carlos Manoso. How the hell are you? Who is the lovely lady with you?"

Ranger shook the man's hand. "Alvarez. I'm well. This is my woman, Stephanie Plum. Steph, this is an old friend of mine, Alvarez."

Alvarez took Stephanie's hand and brought it to his lips; planting a kiss on it. Ranger saw that Alvarez had no intention of letting go so he reached for her hand. "MINE! Find your own woman."

Alvarez laughed. "No worries, amigo, you know I have a wife now."

"Where is Havana? Tied up in the basement?" Stephanie giggled and Ranger smirked. "Seriously, how is married life treating you?"

"I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life." Alvarez smiled.

Stephanie, unable to control it anymore, laughed out loud.

Alvarez looked at the hostess and she came over. "Please make sure my friends get the best available table, near the back."

"Right away. Please follow me."

"I'll stop by and check on you two in a little bit, Carlos. Stephanie, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

They were led to a seat in the back of the building where the lights were low and the tables were more intimate. Once the hostess left them, Stephanie looked around.

"Carlos, this is a beautiful place."

"Yes, it is."

"So, how long have you known Alvarez?" She asked him hoping he'd answer her, but she wasn't sure.

"Practically my whole life. His family moved next door to us when I was kid. He and I grew up together from around age seven on."

The waitress came over to take their order. "Steph, will you allow me to order for you?"

"I trust you, so yes."

Ranger order their food and drinks and the waitress left. He turned back to Stephanie and continued talking.

"Alvarez and I became best friends in school. Either I was at his house or he was at mine. We were inseparable until I got involved with the gangs and sent to live in Miami. Once I returned to Newark, he and picked up like I never left. Only there was another person hanging around him when I returned. "

Stephanie was afraid to ask for fear he'd stop talking, but she had to know. "Who?"

Ranger laughed a little. "Havana. My sister who is 2 years younger than me."

Stephanie's jaw almost hit the table. She wasn't sure who was sitting next to her, but now she was sure it wasn't her Ranger; he never revealed this much about himself. _This must be Carlos_ she thought to herself.

He laughed. "Yes babe, tonight I'm Carlos."

"Shit, out loud?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just not use to you talking like this. I like it."

"Get use to it. I told you I'd be totally open and honest with you from now on and I mean it. Alvarez is my brother-in-law. He and Havana were married a little over a year ago."

"Wow, why did they wait so long?" Ranger grabbed Stephanie's left hand and started playing with her fingers while he talked.

"I guess you could say we Cuban Men are stupid. He wasn't sure he wanted to get married, but he didn't want to let Havana go either. He tried to keep her at a distance; court her and love her. But, when she told him it was either time to step up and put a ring on her finger or she was walking, he didn't waste time. They were married the next week."

Their food and drinks arrived and they both dug in. Stephanie was glad she allowed Carlos to order for her. She was in Heaven with the food. She had never tasted anything like it before. "You have to bring me back here sometime. The food is to die for."

He nodded and took a drink. "We can come back anytime you like. I know the owner."

"Really? Are they related to you?"

"You could say that." Stephanie looked up to see Alvarez and a woman standing there smiling.

Ranger stood up and gave the woman a hug and kiss on her cheek. "Babe, this is Havana. Vana, this is Steph."

Havana shook Stephanie hand. "It is so nice to finally meet the woman who has captured Ric's heart."

"It is nice to finally meet some of his family and friends."

"So, you were asking him if the owner of this place was related to him?" Alvarez looked at Stephanie and then to Carlos. "You haven't told her?"

Ranger shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Um, told me what? Oh, Alvarez; do you and Havana own this place?"

"No, Babe. Alvarez is the Manager here; he oversees all the operations. Havana is the Head Chef; she most likely cooked our food herself." Havana nodded.

"Ok, so who owns the place?"

Ranger looked at her and smiled. "I do, Babe."

"You? You own a restaurant?" She couldn't believe it. She knew he owned safe houses and the RangeMan businesses, but she never would have guessed him to own a restaurant.

Just as he was about to answer, they heard a voice over the whole place. "Ladies and gentlemen, the dance floor is open."

"Babe, will you dance with me?" She nodded. He stood up, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and feel her body move with his.

_tbc_


	19. Chapter 19

**Forgotten**  
**SapphireJ**  
**Chapter 19**

_Sorry this is so short, but I hope you'll like it just the same. We are nearing the end of this... only three more chapters to go!_

* * *

Ranger and Stephanie danced to a few slow songs. Her head was on his chest, her left arm around his waist and her right hand in his left held up against their bodies. She listened to his breathing and enjoyed the smell of him and the fell of his body next to hers.

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe she was there, in his arms and they were finally going to have a chance at a life together. Stephanie felt him sigh and she looked up at him.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"What's the sigh for?"

Ranger pulled her head back to his chest. "Just thinking of all the time we wasted trying to deny our feelings for each other. If we had just accepted them in the beginning, we'd have been here a long time ago."

"One thing you can't recycle is wasted time." She leaned up and kissed his neck. "Let's not think about the past and just look forward to our future."

Ranger nodded, he knew what she said was the truth. "Babe, When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. I don't think I could go on if you weren't in my life."

Stephanie pulled back from Ranger and looked in his eyes. She saw the love for her pouring out of them. "I'm yours Carlos. Now and forever; I'm not going anywhere."

Ranger leaned down and kissed her with all he had. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He heard her moan as she opened her mouth for him; their tongues dueling for control and neither willing to give it up.

Finally needing air, they both backed off and Steph smiled when she felt the effect the kiss had on Ranger. He growled and nipped at her ear as his hand slid down to grab her ass.

They danced a few more songs and then went back to their table for drinks. Stephanie looked at her watch and realized how late it was; or early depending on how you looked at it.

"Wow, I had no idea it was 3:48 in the morning. I'm not even the least bit tired right now."

"Me either, but I am ready to get out of here." Ranger kissed her neck and whispered, "I have some place I'd like to take you, if that is alright."

She nodded and they left hand in hand. He helped her into the Cayenne and jogged to the driver side. He reached over for her hand and held it on his thigh. He didn't want to be a moment without her touch.

Once they were on the road heading to the next destination, he looked over and saw Steph was already asleep. He couldn't believe they had spent hours at his restaurant eating, dancing, and just enjoying each other's company.

As he pulled up to a gate, Steph woke up. "Where are we?"

Ranger looked at her and winked as he placed his thumb on the scanner and entered a code. The gates swung open and he drove in. Stephanie sat up straight and stared out the front window.

"Is this.."

"Yes, Babe. Welcome to my home; the Batcave."

In front of them was a huge two story home. Ranger drove around to the side and the garage opened. "Omigod. This is huge." Stephanie looked around and counted five other vehicles, including a red Mustang convertible, and room for more.

"It holds twelve vehicles, babe." He closed her mouth and kissed her. "Come on, I want to show you something and then you can look around tomorrow after we've had some sleep."

He led her through the house to one of the many balconies. Ranger sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Stephanie into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her temple, and stared up at the stars.

Stephanie laid her head back onto his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "I can't believe I'm here; in the Batcave and with the man I love."

Ranger kissed her neck and sent shivers down her spine. He held her close to him afraid if he let go, she'd be gone.

Rubbing his thumb across Steph's stomach, Ranger whispered, "Penny for your thoughts, Babe."

Stephanie was looking up at the sky and smiled. "I was just remembering what my Grandma Plum once told me. She and I use to sit outside every night and look at the stars. We'd find the constellations and sometimes see shooting stars."

"She told me when I was eight that Boys are like stars, there are millions of them out there, but only one can make your dreams come true. I never thought I'd find the one, but yet, here you are." She turned her face towards him so she could see his eyes. "I love you, Carlos."

His lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss. He held her tight to him as he broke the kiss. "Grandma Rosa use to tell me: We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."

Ranger turned her around in his lap, so he could see her entire face. As he ran his finger down her jaw line, he whispered, "I've found my other heart. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

Steph kissed him passionately. She felt his hands in her hair pulling her into him to deepen the kiss.

They both moaned and pulled back for air. Ranger rested his forehead on Steph's and closed his eyes. "Dios, Babe. I'm trying very hard here, to keep things slow. But I honestly don't know how much longer I can hold out. I need to be in you.

Stephanie stood up and grabbed his hand. Smiling at him, she pulled him close. "Well then, Batman. Show me the bedroom."

Ranger swept her up bridal style and walked into the house, shutting the balcony door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 20**

_We are drawing to an end… this will be done next Friday! I can't believe it is so close to the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading Forgotten. Please let me know what your thoughts are!_

Carlos placed Stephanie in the middle of the bed and crawled up her body. He kissed and sucked her neck as his hands went under her shirt. When his fingers grazed her nipples, she moaned and arched her back.

"Carlos..." Stephanie was reaching to pull him down.

"Shhh, Babe. No talking, just let me love you." He unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall open to the sides. Leaving kisses over every inch of skin, Carlos undid the front clasp of her bra. When his lips encased the left nipple, he heard Steph let out a low moan.

He moved his mouth from the left and right nipples, while he fingers played with the opposite. Her panting was coming faster and he knew she'd be coming anytime and he hadn't even undone her pants. When he knew she was so very close, he bit the right nipple and was rewarded with her screaming his name.

Carlos helped her to sit up so he could take her shirt and bra off the rest of the way. Laying her back down, he unbuttoned her pants and slowly started sliding them down along with her panties. He kissed her skin as it was revealed; down one leg and back up the other.

Stephanie was lifting her hips up off the bed, but Carlos put a hand across her stomach to hold her still. He looked up at her and shook his head no. Once she relaxed, he started the kissing again.

He ran a finger between her lower lips and found that she was soaked. He slowly slid one finger in and heard her gasp. He worked the finger in and out for a few minutes, and then added a second finger. Lowering his mouth, he sucked on her clit. He could feel how close she was and bit down on her clit sending her spiraling out of control

When she came down he stood up and rid himself of his clothes. Crawling back up her body, he kissed her every inch of the way. When he reached her lips, they fought for control. Steph wrapped her legs around Carlos' waist and urged him to enter her.

Finally not being able to control it much longer, Carlos entered Steph's wet core inch by agonizing inch. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stilled so she could adjust to him. It had been a long time since he'd be in her and he didn't want to cum too fast.

When he was finally back in control, he began moving in and out of her. Neither said a word; they just stared into each other's eyes.

Stephanie could see the love pouring out of Carlos's eyes and she felt the tears start to slip down her cheeks.

Slowly their movements became faster and harder; both of them were panting and covered in sweat. Finally not able to hold back anymore, Carlos reached between them and pinched Steph's clit, sending her over the edge. When he felt her walls clamp down around him, he allowed himself his long awaited orgasm as well.

When they were able to catch their breath, Carlos rolled them over so that she was top and he was still buried deep inside.

Steph laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Babe."

After a few minutes, Carlos could tell she had fallen asleep. He listened to her breathing and finally gave over to sleep himself.

Carlos was the first to wake up about four hours later. Laying there trying to figure out what woke him, he finally heard it again. _Damn phone. _He reached over to the night stand and grabbed it. Stephanie stirred and moved off of him. He turned to his side and pulled her back against him as he answered the phone.

"Yo…we are offline until tomorrow afternoon…fuck, where…three hours." He ended the call and tossed the phone on the floor.

Stephanie wiggled back against him and he growled in her ear. "Playing with fire there, Babe."

"Then burn me Carlos."

That was all the invitation he needed. He had her on her hands and knees in a second and was behind her pushing inside. He had his hands on her hips holding her and pulling her into him. His hand snaked around and started playing with her clit. She pushed back into him meeting him thrust for thrust. They both climaxed at the same time and Carlos pulled her into his side when laid down.

"Morning, Babe."

"Mmm, good morning, Carlos."

He kissed her neck and started rubbing her arm. "We need to get up soon and head back to RangeMan."

"Don't wanna."

Ranger chuckled and squeezed Stephanie tight. "I know, Babe. But we need to. How about you look around while I get us some breakfast. Unless you want a guided tour."

She shook her head no. "I think I'd like to discover on my own, if that is okay with you."

He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and found a t-shirt for Stephanie. He pulled her out of bed, dressed her in his shirt and guided her to the bathroom.

On her exploration of the Batcave, Stephanie discovered there was heated flooring throughout the entire house. There were five luxury spacious bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. She was amazed to find nine balconies, each with a spectacular view. There were two fireplaces as well as a huge entertainment area with a barbeque and a swimming pool.

When Stephanie made her way to the basement, there was an extensive home gymnasium with a sprung wooden floor. On the other side there was a sunken wine cellar and bar overlooking another entertainment area with a pool table.

Stephanie found her way back to the kitchen and saw Carlos cooking breakfast. She hadn't seen the entire house yet, but she was hungry and decided the rest could wait.

"What do you think?"

Stephanie was stunned. "It is amazing. There is so much room and the place is just beautiful." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his back.

"So, do you want to tell me what the phone call was this morning?"

He turned around in her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Looks like Morelli showed up at RangeMan this morning, demanding to see you."

He felt when Steph tensed up. Trying to ease the tension, he rubbed her back and kissed her again.

"Where is he now?"

"In a holding cell at Haywood."

"I want to see him."

Ranger pulled her back and studied her for a moment. "Ok, but I'm not letting you go in there alone." She nodded her head in agreement.

Stephanie and Ranger got showered and dressed after breakfast. When they were in the truck and heading for RangeMan, Steph started talking. "When can we come back?"

"Anytime you want, Babe." He reached for her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I'd also like you to help me decorate it."

They pulled into the garage a little while later. Ranger got out and went around to Stephanie's side. Helping her out, he hugged her tight to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I need to see him."

Ranger led her to the second floor and they walked hand in hand to the holding cell. Manny was standing outside and stepped forward to give Steph a hug.

"Hey there, Wifey."

"Hi Manny."

Manny kissed the top of her head and stepped back. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I need to."

"Okay. Well, he is in there handcuffed to the chair and his feet are shackled to the floor; he's not going anywhere."

Ranger nodded and Manny unlocked the door. Stephanie walked in with Ranger behind her. Joe heard the door click shut and he looked up to see Steph.

"Cupcake…"

_tbc...only a few more chapters until this is done!_


	21. Chapter 21

Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 21

_Just one more short chapter after this, really an epilogue of sorts that will tie up some loose ends. I hope you've enjoyed the first Babe story I had ever written… I'm glad to be posting my stories back here for everyone to read. The final chapter will be posted tomorrow!_

"Cupcake…"

"Joseph Morelli, don't you EVER call me that again." Steph walked in and sat down across from Joe. Ranger stood against the wall behind her; he wanted her to do what she needed to do, but know he was there for her.

"I'm going to ask you once, Joe and once only. So, you better think long and hard to come up with the truth." He nodded. "Why? Why did you swear to me that you were done with the fooling around? Why did you promise me it was only you and I? I was ready to give up my life and my dreams to make you happy."

"I know you won't believe me, but those pictures were from last year. The date on them is wrong. You need to drop the charges against Mooch and me. You know we only took you to make you talk to me. No harm done."

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. Even then, he was still lying to her. She stood up and walked around the table. "No harm done? You fucking idiot. My partner was fucking shot. I was hit by Mooch." She took a hold of his shirt and looked in his eyes. "One more chance, Morelli. The truth this time."

Joe looked at Stephanie and once again, chose to lie. That was his final mistake. Before he could blink, Steph's foot came up and slammed into his 'boys'. Joe tried to double over in pain, but he was bound to the chair and unable to move.

Ranger flinched when he saw her foot come down. He hoped to hell he never pissed her off that much.

Joe tried to talk, but his voice was lost.

"Ranger, can you please un-cuff him? I want him to be able to stand." Ranger nodded and took two steps towards Joe. He un-cuffed him, walked him a few steps back and re-cuffed his hands behind him but attached to a bar.

Stephanie walked over, kissed Ranger on the lips and smiled. "Thank you."

Joe stood there watching the interaction and fought the urge to yell. He watched as Stephanie slowly walked to him.

"Joe, you not only cheated on me, but you then arranged for my kidnapping. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to kidnap me. You should have never underestimated me." She punched him in his kidney and when he didn't go down, she did a side kick to his ribs. She heard the satisfying crunch of broken ribs.

"You fucking bitch."

"Oh, Joe, bad move." She did a spinning side kick and her foot landed on his jaw, snapping his head sideways. Joe slid down to the floor and was unable to move.

Ranger stood there in awe watching his Babe beat the shit out of a cop. He had never been more turned on. "Babe."

She knew that _babe_ meant when the hell did you learn that and where?

"Oh that?" He nodded. "I've been working out with the guys. Manny has been showing me karate moves. I like it."

Ranger pulled her to him and kissed the living daylights out of her. Manny opened the door and saw where Morelli was.

"Flying sidekick?" She nodded. "Fuckin A. I told you that you knew how to use it." He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Get out of here; I'll take care of him. The cops are looking for him anyway. I'll have Carl and Eddie get him."

Ranger and Steph headed up to the seventh floor. She needed a shower after that and then a nap. Ranger, well, he needed sex.

After three hours, they headed down to five to check on the status of Joe and Mooch.

"Report."

Tank spun around and shook his head. "Damn Bombshell. Remind us to never get you pissed at us. Mooch is in jail still. Joe is about to join him. Their court date is set for next Thursday. Both are planning on pleading not guilty."

"Fuck that. Their asses will rot in jail." Steph was determined not to let them get away with her kidnapping and Manny being shot. "I can get Mooch on kidnapping, Manny can get him on the shooting. As for Joe, he's an accessory to kidnapping. I know the DA is still looking into the pictures."

"Don't worry, Babe. He won't be around here to touch you ever again. Even if he does get out of this. I'll take care of it. I promise." Ranger kissed her temple and walked to his office. "I need to make a call. Give me ten minutes and we can head back to the house?"

Steph smiled and nodded. She was ready to go back to the Batcave; but first she needed to find Manny.

She walked into the break room and found him sitting at the table eating. Sitting down across from him, she smiled. "Hey there."

"Wifey. How're you doing?"

She thought about it and finally answered, "I'm doing okay actually."

"Good. He'll treat you right, you know that."

"I know. Carlos is a good man." She reached across the table for his hand. "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to."

"In a way they did. I still get to be your partner and you got the love of your life." Manny squeezed her hand. "I'd rather be your partner and know you are safe, then to lose your friendship."

"Thanks, Manny."

Ranger walked into the break room and saw them. "Manny, thanks for teaching her some moves. She looked good in there today."

"Bossman, she looks good every day." Manny looked Ranger in the eye. "If you fuck this up again, I won't step aside next time."

Ranger nodded; he knew Manny meant what he said.

"Babe, are you ready to go home?"

Stephanie smiled, stood up and reached for his hand. "Take me home, Carlos."


	22. Chapter 22

**Forgotten  
SapphireJ  
Chapter 22  
Epilogue**

_Well, here it is... the final chapter of Forgotten. While it is short, I hope you'll still enjoy it. Thank yor for all the reviews, messages, alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it._

* * *

Joe and Mooch stood before the judge. The courtroom was filled with people from the 'Burg. Stephanie, Carlos, Manny, Mr. & Mrs. Plum, Grandma Mazur, Eddie, Carl, Big Dog, Joe Juniak, Mrs. Morelli, Grandma Bella, Terri, Joyce, and Robin were just a few.

When all was said and done, Mooch was sentenced to three years in jail. He was charged with kidnapping, assault on Stephanie, assault with a deadly weapon on Manny, use of a stolen gun and tampering with a vehicle with intent to place a bomb.

Joe was charged with accessory to kidnapping and sentenced to six months in jail. He was stripped of his badge and told he would never work in law enforcement again. The DA was still investigating the pictures to see if any charges could be filed against Joe or Robin; after all they were supposed to be on the clock.

Both Joe and Mooch were given an order to stay at least 1000 feet away from Stephanie and Manny. They were not to send letters, make phone calls or have any contact with them. If they went against the order, they would spend another year in jail.

As the judge's gavel came down, Joe had an outburst. "You fucking BITCH. I'll kill you when I get out."

"Mr. Morelli. Did I just hear you threaten to kill Ms. Plum in a court of law?" The judge stared at Joe. "I think I'll find you in contempt of court and you are hereby sentenced to another twelve months behind bars." The judge slammed his gavel again. "Court dismissed."

Two feds came and took Joe and Mooch into custody. They would not be held in TPD, but in a different jail at an undisclosed location.

Stephanie, Carlos and the rest of the guys took off to Shorty's to celebrate many things. First to celebrate was Joe and Mooch were behind bars and would not be a problem for Stephanie any longer. Mrs. Morelli didn't blame Stephanie for anything that happened to Joe.

Second to celebrate was the fact that Manny and Stephanie were still partners and no one saw that duo ever breaking up. They worked well with each other.

Finally on the celebration list was the news that Carlos had asked Stephanie to move in with him; not only into RangeMan seventh floor, but also into the Batcave. She didn't hesitate. She had the guys come help pack all her stuff up and gave up her apartment the next day. She knew she could trust Carlos with her life and she had no plans on ever letting him go. He was her life as she was his.

Neither of them had plans to get married, but if that ever did happen again they knew it would be to each other. For now, they were content just living together and enjoying their relationship to the fullest.

_There ya go! Let me know what you think! I'll be back in a few weeks with the repost of another story... just not sure which one yet. So, I've created a poll on my profile page... help me figure out what story to post next ;)_


End file.
